Ye Have Little Faith
by EmrysIsInTheTARDISWithSherlock
Summary: After defeating a magical beast that wandered into Camelot's borders, Arthur and the newly made knights head to the tavern to celebrate where they are thrown into an adventure like no other. They will have to face their future selves and try to crack the mystery on who is this Court Sorcerer? Disarster and hilarity is sure to ensue... Rated T because im paraniod, No Slash!
1. Chapter 1

"Princess, you need more faith in my abilities as a well-respected and mature knight."  
Arthur snorted as Gwaine downed another tankard. "The last time anyone had any faith in your maturity resulted in missing eyebrows, pink hair, knights in gowns and donkey ears. Believe me Gwaine I do not want a repeat of that particular Round Table meeting."  
"Lighten up Princess, I was just putting a bit of variety in those dull meetings. Admit it though the pig was genius."  
"Touché," Arthur murmured into the rim of his tankard before dissolving into giggles. "And Gauis's face when he got that package!"  
Gwaine, thumped him on the back as he erupted into giggles as well. "I hope that farmer didn't miss those chickens!"  
"You know what? He probably named them like Bertha and Oswald!" Arthur wheezed out.  
Gwaine then spectacularly fell off his chair, writhing from the stomach ache this laughing fit was giving him. "No way Princess! They would've probably named them after you!" He then proceeded to stand up and make an introducing gesture to Arthur. "Make way! Make way! Here they come! King Arthur Penchicken and his Queen Guinevere Penchicken!"

It was at that moment when the rest of the round table came to join the giggly heroes. They all collapsed onto the rickety stools (Percival's almost collapsing under the weight of sheer muscle) and glanced between Gwaine and Arthur.

"What have you done to our King, Gwaine? Have you finally turned him into a drunkard like yourself?" Elyan challenged with a raised eyebrow.  
Gwaine sat back onto the stool followed by a still giggling Arthur. "There's nothing wrong with having a little ale after an epic battle where we kicked arse!" He paused. "Again."  
Leon rolled his eyes and Lancelot just looked back and forth between them while Percival shared a smile.

"That was some mighty fine sword work Arthur. That beast must've been hard to take down." Leon said with a raised mug of ale. "How'd you get the sword to pierce the skin?"  
As they were watching Arthur none of them noticed Lancelot stiffen beside Percival. Arthur looked up at them a little fuzzily and concentrated on what he hoped was Leon's face. "The funny thing is." He took another swig of ale. "I don't even remember doing it. I remember us regrouping and then getting swiped at by the creature's claws and then it's all black!"  
Next to him Gwaine barked out a laugh. "You're so good that you don't even need to be conscious to slay a beast!"

While the King and Knight collapsed back into giggles about Arthur's epic skills the rest of the (sober) knights glanced at each other confusingly. They all remembered regrouping and then seeing their King get thrown into a rock face and then nothing. They know of Arthur's tremendous sword skills but no man could fight while unconscious but when they woke up the beast was gone and Merlin and Arthur were talking about his victory.

They were just about to speak up about their confusions when the whole tavern started trembling and shaking. It started out small at first, nothing too dramatic but then it escalated fast and soon they were all on the ground shielding their heads from falling crockery. Gwaine and Arthur had sobered up quick enough and the knights were about to draw their swords in defence when there was a flash of white, blinding light and all of them were thrown violently off their feet and into an unknown haze of confusion, colours and fog.


	2. Wakings

**Chapter 1**

When Arthur woke up, on what he hoped to god was the **next **day, he had the foul taste of sick in his mouth and the painful ringing that only a hangover could bring filling his head.

He heard a groan from beside him. "What happened?"  
Recognising the voice Arthur bolted up and sprung out of bed, whirling around all the while eyeing for his sword. "GWAINE? What the hell are **you** doing in **my** bed?!"  
"What're you talking abou-" There was a few seconds where Gwaine felt the mattress he was currently drooling on and he too practically flipped out of the sheets. "ARTHUR? Why the hell am I in your bed?!"  
Arthur, too angry and confused and massively hungover, decided that shouting was suddenly too painful to bear. "Shut up!" He whispered. "I have a, what feels like, gryphon trying to claw itself through my head so I think we will just tone it down." There was a moment of mutual agreement when Arthur promptly whisper-shouted. "So what _were _you doing in my bed?!"  
Gwaine raised his arms backing off. "Hey I did nothing princess. If I ended up in your bed, it was entirely your fault!" He also seemed to whisper-shout.  
"My fault?! You inconsidera-" Arthur was about to pound Gwaine to the floor with a word whiplash of such epic proportions that even Merlin would be impressed when suddenly the heavy wooden doors flew open so hard that they almost came back and hit the intruder in the face.  
Speaking of whom, the intruder, stepped forward and Arthur doubled over in shock.

**_"GWAINE?"_**

The Gwaine-clone only paused for a moment when seeing Arthur and The-Actual-Gwaine before cracking a grin and stepping towards Gwaine.  
"Oh, what I wouldn't give to be as young as you are now mate! You handsome devil!" Clone-Gwaine gave himself a wink while Actual-Gwaine was frozen in what seemed to be shock, confusion and worry that he really did drink too much last night. Then New-Gwaine turned on Arthur. "Princess! Or is it Queen now? I can't really tell, you never really change."  
Arthur was just staring at the man with his mouth a gape when he turned to Real-Gwaine. "Gwaine?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're seeing this right?"  
"Yeah."  
"It's not just me?"  
"No."  
There was a pause.  
"I am never drinking with you again."

Before Gwaine could rally back Clone-Gwaine coughed loudly so both parties were looking at him. "Ok listen. I understand you must be confused and Princess, I would be too if I weren't so used to it but unfortunately I am so let's just leave it at that. I am under orders not to say anything to you fine fellows. The King wants to do that himself, he called shotgun and I guess it is his turn. So if you two could follow me please, I am sure you will find out what is exactly going on."

He stepped aside and waved Arthur and Gwaine through towards the doors. Still too dumbstruck to do or say anything they just huddled towards the door after Gwaine and just shut their mouths shut for the rest of the walk.

All three parties were mostly quiet during the long but familiar walk towards the throne room and it was not a comfortable silence. Arthur was struck between reaching for his non-existent sword or declaring every tavern closed until further notice. Oh! And have Gwaine executed for getting them into this mess. Maybe he'll burn him on a-  
"So what did you mean 'the King's turn'? Why would you take turns?" Gwaine inexcusably loud voice broke through his thoughts and he found himself listening into their conversation.  
Other Gwaine snorted. "Oh believe me, we've had many far more strange occurrences here in the wonderful Camelot. Now with our resident Court Sorcerer-"  
Arthur eyes snapped up at the words 'Court Sorcerer' and he found himself stepping into Other-Gwaine's path. "Court Sorcerer."  
Other-Gwaine stumbled then swore. "The King is gonna kill me for saying that. Just ignore what I just told you okay? I'm gonna get into a whole heap of horse dung if he finds out I let that slip."  
He just pushed Arthur aside and with a quick beckon of 'Come on then' strode forward once again leaving a half fuming, half perplexed Arthur and a shocked Gwaine.

They arrived at the doors to what Arthur knew as the Throne room. "The King is waiting for you."

Clone-Gwaine waved them through and Arthur and Actual-Gwaine found themselves on show to about fifty different knights all sitting at a familiar round table, only enlarged. All expressions were amused, some even snickering quietly to themselves. Arthur fixed his gaze to the ground so he wouldn't have to look at the strangers

"And what do we have here Sir Gwaine?" Said a familiar voice that Arthur found he couldn't quite place.  
"This, Sire," Gwaine replied waving a hand at Arthur and Gwaine. "Is Sir Gwaine of the Round Table and his King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot."

Arthur was totally and completely lost as to where this conversation was heading, his mind trying to add up reasonable and logical arguments for what the hell was going on but he came up with nothing.  
The unbelievably smug voice practically choked on his building laughter. "Oh I do believe I already am aware of that Gwaine. I am quite sure I know my own face even after all this time."

At this statement Arthur snapped his head up to see two very _achingly _familiar blue eyes boring back into his own. Added to the fact that the man had tousled blonde hair and the heavy golden crown that Arthur was already too familiar with, it was incontrovertible who this man, this _King _was.

"Hello Arthur Pendragon. I'm the King of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon.

**NOTES  
HEY GUYS! SO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION I'VE WRITTEN AND I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR. I'VE HAD THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE AND FINALLY DECIDED TO WRITE IT DOWN. CONSTRUCTIVE CRTISISM IS WELCOME BUT PLEASE DON'T BE TOO HARSH!**


	3. Broken

**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS SO FAR! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW WHEN YOU'VE FINNISHED AND JUST SO YOU KNOW I THINK I MAY HAVE OOC ARTHUR IN THIS CHAPTER! WASN'T INTENTIONAL!  
OK SO THIS IS CHAPTER 2 BROKEN  
ENJOY! **

**Chapter 2**

Whatever Gwaine (both of them) says, he did not _faint_. Arthur Pendragon does not dizzily swoon like some love struck girl! No. He just blacked out from exhaustion at that exact moment when he came face to face with _his future self_. Even if he did faint, he was completely sure that he had reasonable…_ reason _to do so, but he didn't so _there_.

Arthur cracked open his eyes, squinting at the sunlight bursting behind his eyelids. "Merlin!" No reply. "MERLIN!" Again no reply. "That insufferable, ignorant, lazy son of a-"  
Arthur's sentence was momentarily cut when he sat up and was just about to leap out of his bed and found himself staring straight into his own eyes. Again. He doubled back against the pillows, smashing his head against the solid wood in the process. "Owwwww!" He clutched his head.

Other-Arthur's lips quirked up slightly and his eyes shone clear amusement. "Better watch yourself. Don't want to pass out more times than you have already. It wouldn't do too good for your reputation."  
After the sharp pain in his had disappeared, Arthur quickly found his bearings and bolted up and out of the opposite side of the bed that his clone was not currently sitting next to. "Who are you?! What sorcery has brought me to your kingdom!?"  
Other-Arthur was clearly trying to hide his obvious amusement. "I am who I previously told you I was. King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot."  
"That's impossible!" Arthur sneered, glad he didn't hear a waver in his voice. If it came down to it, the Other-Him would easily over come him in a fight. He didn't even have his _sword_! "I'm King Arthur Pendragon!"  
"Well isn't that a mighty big problem! Here I thought that you were someone else who looked _exactly _like me!" Other-Arthur drawled with so much sarcasm that had Arthur was questioning his own stupidity.  
He didn't have retort so he just went with, "Where is Gwaine!?"  
Other-Him just waved a hand. "Oh he's fine, he's with the rest of your knights. Leon, Elyan, Lancelot, Percival and of course my _older_ Leon."  
"Where are we?!" He bellowed in his most kingly voice.  
"We are in Camelot. In the future." He paused. "Well, your future my present so technically we are still in Camelot."  
"That's impossible!" It suddenly dawned on him. "This is sorcery! You must be some sort of creation, some vile _creature _created from the evils of _magic_! It's the only reasonable conclusion." Arthur practically spat the word _magic_ .

Other-Arthur's eyes darkened so fast that Arthur couldn't remember what they looked like before the cold, unnerving stare had settled in. The tension in the room suddenly became thick and suffocating and all the while, Arthur could feel the icy, dangerous gaze of _himself _penetrate through all of his defences and finding the fear buried deep and bringing out into the open. Arthur didn't know how he did it, but Other-Him found a way to make Arthur fleetingly uncomfortable and skittishly terrified and uneasily nervous all at the same time. Suddenly, Arthur's skin began to itch and too hot so he stepped back a step giving the _clone _his best glare. Other-Him stood up slowly, and he seemed so much stronger, so much more _dangerous _than ever before.

"Don't ever say that."

His voice was pitched low, his normal bright eyes were darkened heavily. He strode with large steps over to where Arthur was, only stopping when he was a few steps away.

"Don't you dare say that ever again."

Arthur didn't know whether the Other-Him knew how terrifying his threat was to Arthur, or if he thought it was just a joke so he responded. "Wh-What?"

Older Arthur growled deep within his chest, a low feral sound that warned of danger. "Don't you ever say that again."  
Finally understanding what Older-Him was talking about, Arthur felt more confident. "See! You can't possibly be me! I have always known, just as Father taught me," Arthur noticed his own eyes narrow and his lip starting to curl in a snarl. He pushed on despite Clone Arthur's clear warning to _shut the hell up right now_. "That the people who use magic are nothing but deceitful creatures that want nothing more than to harm the world around them!"

Arthur didn't know he had been punched until he felt the stone floor crack against his skull. He felt the bruise around his eye already forming and he knew if he had a mirror the sickly green and blue would most likely already be there.

"What the hell?!" Arthur reared up, now spoiling for a fight. "What do you think you're doing! I am the King of Camelot! What makes you think-"

"Without that title you are nothing but a boy, oblivious to the world around you! The world needs magic to survive, to thrive even! Without magic none of us would exist! If someone were to remove magic, the consequences would be drastic!"  
"How could you possibly know that! All of magic is unpredictable so unless you've witnessed the destruction of magic I don't-" Arthur paused when he saw the other man retreat.

Older Arthur suddenly deflated and he seemed to shrink in on himself. "Believe me, Arthur, I know. I do, really. I know how difficult this is for you, knowing that this might be what you turn out like, especially where you come from. But," he winced and Arthur faltered in his murderous thoughts.

This man, this version of him, seemed so _haunted_. And Arthur could feel the truth in the emotions spilling from his eyes and posture. Something happened that made this _man _like this. So torn and guilty but for what? Arthur turned is head to listen.

"But without magic, Arthur, if it weren't on your side, you would not be alive today and neither would I. Believe me Arthur, I know you have had great losses at the hands of magic but there isn't just _bad _magic. When you promised the Druids that you would not persecute them like your father before you, you took the first step in becoming who I am today." He lowered his head and flopped back down onto the chair.

Arthur just stood there, his gaze fixed firmly on his older-counterpart. Something was wrong, something just wasn't _right_. He knew he took a great step towards building the kingdom he wanted to rule when he made that promise but that was far from allowing magic back into the kingdom, not forgetting a resident Court Sorcerer.

Arthur relaxed his fists, only just realising he clenched them, and took a deep breath. "What happened?" He said softly.  
The defeated man in the chair raised his eyes and very softly he said. "What?"  
Arthur spoke again, softly but strong. "Listen. I know me better than anyone, I might get confused sometimes or be led down the wrong path once or twice but I usually am pretty well at reading myself." Older Him turned his whole head, his eyes dull and tired. "I also know that, as much as the promise to the druids may have calmed some disputes among the citizens of Camelot, letting magic back to my father's lands is a huge step. If I, I mean, if _we _end up returning magic to Albion then I believe something must've occurred, something had changed your mind about it."

Older Arthur seem bewildered that Arthur could have said such a thing but Arthur always learnt to look beneath the top emotion so he did. He just_ properly_ looked at the older version of himself and saw him for what seemed like the first time. Underneath that layer of varied emotions, _practised _emotions, there was a continued sadness. One long stretch of guilt and sadness but most of all, there was loneliness. This great King, a king that Arthur would be one day, was _lonely_. Once Arthur realised what _it_ was, it was impossible not to notice it. The way he constantly flicked his eyes towards a door or window as if that someone were to just prance on through just to light up his day. He could see his counterpart's hands twitch and shift constantly as if wanting to reach out, wanting to touch what he was missing.

Older Arthur looked up at him with the strangest look on his face but Arthur wasn't stupid enough not to notice how watery his eyes had gotten.

"It was terrible, it was-" He cut himself off.  
Arthur pushed a bit more. "What happened?"  
His older self stood and walked on light feet over to his favourite window, paying no mind to the tears now dripping slowly down his face. "It was bad Arthur. It was so, _so _bad."  
Arthur stepped forward bringing his (admitted very few) comfort skills to the light. "How bad?"  
The figure in the window sighed. It was the sigh of a broken man with a broken heart. Something or someone had torn him open and brought old scars back to fresh wounds.  
"It was worse than banishing Guinevere, more crushing than the death of a father I loved so dearly. Arthur, it was more terrifying than Morgana's betrayal, more sickening then the bloodied bodies we see every day. It was just so _uncontrollable_."

He seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment but when he regained Arthur's gaze he straightened up and wiped his eyes. After taking a deep breath he put on an obviously fake smile and said.

"C'mon, better go make sure Gwaine hasn't killed anyone or set fire to anything." And with that he strode out of the room, kingly posture and all, and leaving a very perplexed Arthur behind.


	4. You look Familiar?

******Hey guys I'm back for chapter three! Oh and i totally forgot the disclaimer the last three chapters so...  
UNFORTUNATELY I DO NOT OWN MERLIN *sobs quietly in a corner*  
Without further ado say hello to chapter three!**

**Chapter 3**

Arthur was forced to put the thoughts on his future self he had circling around his head when both Arthurs' ran into a fretting (older) Leon babbling about missing knights and the ridiculous amount of time it took for the guards to realise that the past versions of the knights had scurried off.

"Wait," both older parties turned to look at him. "The knight**s**? As in more than Gwaine!?"  
Both nodded in confirmation before Leon spoke up. "But I'm afraid they have escaped Sire." He paused. "Sires'?"  
Both Arthur's smirked and the older counterpart turned to Arthur. "Would you have any idea where they would go? I mean Camelot's fairly the same and they are _your _knights."  
Arthur rubbed his thumb and fore finger against his temple. "Ummm." His brow creased in thought and then it finally hit him. "They would most definitely have gone to the dungeons!" At Leon's and his own confused expression, Arthur continued. "There is a secret room behind the farthest cell where Father used to keep even more dangerous magical artefacts."  
At the mention of magic, Older Arthur tensed up and Leon flicked his eyes uncertainly towards his King. "Thank you Sire." Leon bowed and was about to head off when both Arthurs' stepped forward.  
"You really think you're going without us?" They said together.  
Leon chuckled and waved for them to follow.

They started off and quickly hopped down the first staircase they came to. When they reached the bottom, they turned right and walked forward until they came to the stairs that inevitably led to the cells below the castle. Arthur was about to follow the others down when a brief flash of a black cloak caught his eye. The others didn't notice and kept on toward their destination.

Arthur turned and saw a tall slim figure dressed in fine black clothes and face hidden by the heavy black hood that shadowed their features. Arthur slipped into a shadowed alcove before they noticed him watching. When they stepped past, unaware of his attentions, Arthur felt a cackle in the air. It was as if the air around the figure beckoned and swayed to his will. It was a feeling of extreme and pure _power_. The space seemed to ignite along with the stranger and when they had disappeared around the next corner, Arthur felt himself wanting to experience that blood rushing sparking that seemed to draw him in. It felt strange, like some unknown force pulling him into the unknown but he trusted all the same.

He was considering going after what was obviously the Court Sorcerer when he heard a loud boom and some frantic yelling below his feet so he ditched the idea and raced after the other him.

What Arthur found when he entered the secret chamber could rival the hilarity of a bald and moping Uther. All of Arthur's knights were facing up, swords held at their clones' throat. Arthur spied his older self holding (and failing) back an obvious smile.  
"Ahh!" Older Arthur swept over to Arthur with a beaming smile. "Would you kindly tell your knights to lower their swords, I'm afraid my knights are getting far too annoyed."  
Arthur nodded at his counterpart and put on, what Merlin dubbed, The 'I'm-The-King-Prat-Of-Camelot-And-You-Must-Obey-My-Every-Prattish-Command-Mwa-Ha-Ha-Ha'.  
"Knights!" All eyes flicked towards him. "These people mean no harm. I have just come from a conversation with the King of Camelot here and, as you can see, I am not dead. Lower your weapons."

At his word all of the knights from his time had lowered their swords and skittishly moved towards Arthur. There was quite a long awkward silence as each member of each party surveyed the other (in Gwaine's case, he was too busy practically hiding from an even _bigger _Percival as casually as he could.  
Leon (Arthur's Leon) spoke first. "Ummm, Sire?"  
"Yes Leon?" Arthur gave him his biggest shit-eating grin. "Is there something wrong?"  
The older knights huffed and Lancelot carried on Leon's question. "Please forgive me for speaking out of turn Sire but," he paused not knowing how to continue. "Could you explain to us why we are talking with ourselves?"  
There was an answering murmur from the rest of knights when Elyan put in. "And please do so quickly." He glanced at Gwaine. "I'm afraid Gwaine might faint if Other Percival comes any closer without an explanation."  
Everyone's eyes turned towards the (admittedly) _huge _Percival and he cracked a grin. "It's not my fault you guys are tiny."

He said it with such seriousness that the whole group erupted into a loud and quite needed laughing fit.  
Older Arthur, like the king he was, quickly captured everyone's attention and beckoned them towards the exit to the cells. "If everyone would please head to my chambers, I believe you all know where they are."

After a few more choruses of chuckling, the group of double-ganger knights headed off towards the King's chambers.

Arthur was pondering as he sat at one end of the familiar table listening to the raucous conversation of everyone around him.

After the knights had double checked with Arthur, they found themselves enjoying the company of themselves (especially Gwaine) and hit it off excellently. There was something troubling Arthur however.

He noticed, as the very _unusual _group passed through the castle earlier, that no one seemed to think anything was out of the ordinary. It was like they had double-gangers pass through Camelot every week. It was disconcerting and Arthur found his thoughts heading towards the possibility that this (he mentally waved around the room) could actually be normal in Camelot in the future. Which brought him to the question of How? He wasn't an idiot, he could actually be very intelligent when it was needed, and he knew that the Court Sorcerer was responsible for this.

_Court Sorcerer_. The words sounded alien in his mind, as did the word _magic_. He was finding it hard to grasp the fact that one day magic will roam freely in his Kingdom and the fact that he would have sorcerers on his side was just too much. This begged the question of Who? Who was the sorcerer who he had glimpsed from afar? Who could possibly be powerful enough to alter time itself? Why had their magic made him feel safe and secure even though he found himself out of depth and defenceless.

There was also the matter of the _event_. The one thing that his older self had so emotionally described yet so vague that Arthur didn't have a clue what to think. His words, _his _words, had told a story of pain and loss yet they had said nothing at all. And knowing, _knowing_, that this day would one day come was unbelievably frustrating. Older him had said that it was worse than banishing Guinevere, the love of his life, and Arthur knew that doing that to her had almost completely wrecked him. He couldn't imagine what could be worse than losing his love. Who was there that Arthur cared about more than anything else? Unless…..

Arthur's train of thought was interrupted when older him coughed loudly and stood up. "I believe you all have questions and you have the right to know what's going on. And trust me when I say that some of the things that I will reveal, you will not like. I have already talked with Arthur here, and he has accepted so I hope you will do the same." He took a deep breath as the table quietened to listen to the king. "Ok. So you, the knights of Camelot and King Arthur, has been thrown into the future Camelot," he gestured around. "And those who sit with you are _my _knights and your future selves." The table was deathly silent as they all processed this information. "And no doubt you will ask how this was done and the answer is, in fact, sorcery."

The whole table stiffened, even Arthur, he wasn't used to hearing the word said so freely.  
Elyan spoke up. "So this is a trick of _magic_?"  
"No doubt that evil sorceress bitch Morgana." Gwaine spat.  
All of the future knights tightened their grip on the chairs and glanced worryingly at their king. Arthur did the same to find his own eyes once again looking cold and stormy.  
Leon sighed heavily. "When will we ever be rid of the horribleness that magic brings."  
They all jumped when the table lurched forward and spilled the contents of their drinks.

Gwaine whirled around to snap at the older Arthur but his sentence died in his throat when he saw the look on his face. All of the younger knights shrank a little in their seats as the thunderous gaze of a now truly terrifying king landed on them. The older knights perched themselves in a position where they could hold Arthur back when he snapped.

Arthur answered cold and unforgiving with a jaw so tight that it was difficult to speak. "This was not due to Morgana and the _evils _of sorcery." He hit the table with his fist. "It was due to the unstable powers of our _own _Court Sorcerer. And I will have you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons if you insult him ever again."

They all froze at this proclamation and stared wide-eyed and unblinking at the king before them. They had no doubts that this man would carry out his threat if need be.  
Present Arthur was not surprised in the least, so he decided to speak up before anyone started flinging things. "Listen up. I know that this is quite a lot to take in but I have accepted the truth and now so must you." He stood up and beckoned his knights to follow then turned to his still pale other self. "I shall talk to them tonight."  
He bowed and followed his knights and when one opened their mouth to say something, Arthur would hold up a hand and quiet them.

**So guys please read and review and i love everyone's comments you're all so lovely! I write so much faster knowing you guys like what I'm doing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be back for chapter 4 soon!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**HEY GUYS! OK FIRSTLY THANKYOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS THAT YOU GUYS WRITE THEY REALLY HELP ME WRITE FASTER :D... SECONDLY THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE A WHILE BECAUSE UNFORTUNATELY I'M VERY SICK AT THE MOMENT (IT SUCKS) AND I JUST THOUGHT I'D LET YOU KNOW! AND ONCE IM BETTER I WILL UPDATE AS FAST AS FLASH GORDON!**

**LOVE YA'S**


	6. An Explanation Of Sorts

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN! L  
HEY GUYS! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU I'M UPLOADING TWO CHAPTERS JUST BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! AND I WOULD LIKE TO SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY BRILLIANT READERS WHO REVIEWED BECAUSE YOU GUYS HONESTLY HELP ME WRITE FASTER! :D AND ALL THOSE LOVELY PEOPLE WISHING ME GOOD HEALTH AFTER MY AUTHORS NOTE WAS SO NICE TO WAKE UP TO! I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
ENOUGH OF MY BLABBER! WELCOME TO CHAPTER FOUR!**

**CHAPTER 4**

"What in the name of the Gods is going on Arthur?"

After Arthur had ushered all of his knights out of his tension-thick chambers, they had all headed to the room they were given temporarily. It was quite large and Arthur didn't even know it existed before now. His mind helpfully supplied that it probably didn't where (when?) he came from considering that the castle is now a home to magic.

He and the knights that had travelled alongside him were now huddled around a fire that seemed to exist without kindle, burning without smoking. Magic was indeed mysterious.

Arthur turned towards his knights and stepped towards Leon who had posed the question. "Ok." He took a deep breath. "Talking with my older self didn't lighten me on very much other than I have a quite mean right hook in the future."  
Gwaine sniggered and smartly replied. "I was going to ask but I didn't want to embarrass you in case you fell in your dumbfounded confusion."  
A round of chuckles accompanied Gwaine's and Arthur glared half-heartedly. "Anyway. My older self told me that magic wasn't banned anymore and it roamed freely in Camelot."

There was a few muffled curses and everyone but Lancelot stood up in protest.  
"That's impossible!" Elyan countered.  
Leon agreed. "This would not happen under your reign Arthur."  
Gwaine was a little less harsh. "I've barely witnessed magic other than the little gifts that Morgana throws us every which way and I have a hard time believing that you would do this."  
Percival, being more civilised and proper with his king, spoke the question no doubt lingering in every knights' head. "Are you sure we can trust them?"  
Even Lancelot stood up at this. "I do not question your judgment sire, but how can we know that these aren't some creatures of magic."

Arthur noted that Lancelot did not use any demeaning phrase to insult magic, he placed that little fact away in his brain for later. He took another deep breath (he seemed to be taking a lot of those lately) and continued. "We can be sure because I know myself. I know me better than anyone and I know for a fact that that man in my future chambers is me." At their questioning glances, Arthur continued. "He told me something, something that I've been trying to puzzle out all night. Apparently something happened, something _terrible _happened, and this event changed his mind on his opinions of magic. I don't know much but I do know that it's bad, worse than that, it was terrifying. You should have seen him. He was torn, broken and- I can't describe it. He was so sad like he had given up, like he had given up long ago."

Not one of them missed the under laying tone saying that this was Arthur he was talking about, they all knew that this emotion would one day be Arthur's.

Arthur continued. "What I don't understand is who could do it? Who could bring out that sort of reaction from me? Who was closer to me than my father or even Guinevere?"

And then, like all of the planets aligning, everyone understood and they all said the name of the person who meant a lot to all of them.

"Merlin."

Arthur and his knights were rushing around the castle, every single mind whirring with thousands of different thoughts. How could he have missed it? How could he have not noticed the gaping hole that Merlin left when he was gone? Arthur was familiar with it, of course he was. That idiot was more selfless than a unicorn flying over a rainbow and after the incident when Merlin was kidnapped, Arthur made sure he knew where Merlin was at all times. He was his best friend.

And it was this thought that spurred Arthur on, barging through doors and crashing into servants, racing to find the King they had not long ago left. It was now dark, it had been for a few hours thus meaning it was late and hopefully they would catch the king before he fell to sleep.

They found themselves panting and sweating at the door of Arthur's chambers. Without waiting to knock, and against his better judgement, Arthur burst through the (thankfully unlocked) door to find himself staring into his own eyes once again. Really, this was becoming a habit.

"What do you think-" Older Arthur started.  
Arthur interrupted before he could start ranting. "Where's Merlin?"  
Other Arthur shrunk so far in himself that Arthur was surprised he was still smaller than him. "What?"  
It was barely more than a whisper but Arthur could hear the fear shrouding his voice so he tried again. "Where is Merlin?" Each word was punctuated by the pauses between  
All of a sudden Older Arthur regained his pose and, like before, seemed to grow ten times taller in size. He advanced quickly and swiftly, ignoring the other knights, his focus zoning directly at Arthur. "Get out."

The words were simple but they implied so much. Anyone sane would run and scream like a little girl but since it was Arthur he didn't budge. "What happened to Merlin!?"  
Older Arthur shoved him and the other knights moved forward to protect their king but unfortunately his steely glare landed on them. "This concerns none of you!"  
Gwaine spoke up. "It concerns our friend and therefore concerns us!"

There as a hum of agreement and Arthur stepped forward so he had to look up just a little to gaze into other Arthur's eyes. "Tell us where Merlin is!"  
"What would you do," He stepped back murder blazing in his eyes. "What would you do, oh High and Mighty King of Camelot, if I told you that Merlin is gone?"  
Arthur felt his knees buckle but he did not give in. "Where is he?"  
Older Arthur turned to each of his knights. "What would you say, Knights of The Round Table, if I told you that you cast your friend aside, banished him from your little circle and left him in isolation until it was almost too much to bear? What would you feel," his gaze landed on every man in the room, including Arthur. "If I told you that you were the ones responsible for his downfall? For his inevitable _death_?"

The whole room froze. The silence so much louder than Arthur's harsh words, it was as if it were simply ringing inside their heads, echoing the last of the king's speech.  
Arthur opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by himself whispering to him, only to him.

"What would _you _say, Arthur Pendragon, if I told you that you were the one at the other end of the sword that pierced his heart? Or maybe the one who lit the pyre that would have him writhing as the pungent smoke filled his nose and the burning flames left hot red marks across his seared body? You could even be the one that let his hand drop, soon followed by the executioner's axe that had murdered so many before him? What if I told you that you were directly responsible for your best friend's death?"

**OH MY GOD GUYS IT'S GETTING SERIOUS! ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE R&R IT MAKES ME SMILE!  
(oh and I thought I better mention one thing that you guys might have been confused over. I loved Lancelots character so I'm just making this story so he didn't die in The Darkest Hour is Before The Dawn episode and with the betrayel of Lancelot and Guinevere i think I'll just make it so they were both under an enchantment AND Arthur knew about it ((for once)) so I just basically rewrote half of series four. Hope that clears any confusions up)**


	7. Understandings

**HEY SO I'M BACK LOL STILL DON'T OWN MERLIN (IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE HERE) AND HERE IS CHAPTER FIIIIIVVVVVVEEEEE! DO HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 5**

Arthur felt like he had been physically stabbed. He was hurting badly and he didn't even know why. Well he knew why but he didn't know why he had to feel like this in the first place!

He and the knights had stiffly shuffled to their room, enthusiasm lost in that blazing conversation. They had sat around the magical fire silently, not ushering a single sound other than the deep breaths everyone was taking. No one mentioned that after that particular conversation, none of them could stand to look at the dancing flames again.

Although he might not look it on the outside, Arthur was an absolute raging mess on the inside. What had he done? He had killed his best friend and he didn't even know how he did it! Did Arthur hunt him down like an animal, like he does his prey when he goes hunting? Judging by the hate in older Arthur's eyes, it wouldn't surprise him. Or did he surrender the body of his fried to flames like Arthur had said.

Arthur was so confused and furious and sad that he thought he might explode from the tension withering inside his limbs. He wanted to disappear, to be alone with no one but himself but mostly he wanted to go home. He wanted to be back in his own time where everything isn't as complicated and Merlin is alive and waking Arthur up with his annoying grin and the same repeated phrase. Then Arthur thought of how it would be for Older-Him. He couldn't go back in time to a place where Merlin was because his home was here and not in a Camelot long forgotten. He had to wake up every morning knowing that he can't look forward to going back home like Arthur because he had no home to go back to. This was _his_ time, this was _his_ Camelot and this was _his _unwanted life.

Arthur finally got it. He understood why his older self is so bitter when someone opens his wounds, he understands why he has to fake a smile and laugh along with the others when all he wanted to do was go to a place where his best friend was still alive and Arthur felt his gut wrench in fear because one day he would be the same. One day, he'd have to live through each and every day hoping that no one would know what's wrong, praying that everyone would think he's still the same strong king. He didn't want to have that future.

He wanted to know what happened, he needed to know what to avert and prevent this from ever happening. He stood up, mind clear and focused, strode towards the door and when Elyan called after him, he replied with a quick nod and,  
"Stay here."

He was going to find answers.

**SO DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU NOT LIKE IT? DID YOU HAVE A CRAVING FOR JELLY? WATEVER! JUST PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT HELPS ME WRITE FASTER! J  
(ALSO SORRY FOR HOW SHORT THIS CHAPTER WAS!)  
UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS!**


	8. The Knights Are Scheming

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK ONCE AGAIN WITH CHAPTER SIX! I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT THE FOLLOWERS THAT REVIEW ARE SOME OF THE MOST EPIC PEOPLE EVER BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE JUST AWESOME! STILL DON'T OWN MERLIN (IF I DID HE WOULD BE MY HUSBAND) AND HAVE FUN READING! ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 6**

The future knights were starting to worry about their past selves growing curiosity. They had gathered in the throne room to discuss the ever worrying temper of their king and their past selves weren't making his recovery any easier.

Lancelot spoke up first. "If we tell them, at least Arthur, then he would understand and know not to pressure our Arthur."  
Leon shook his head. "No. The King doesn't want anyone but us to know the details, he hasn't even told the Queen!"  
"Well lucky for us, she's travelling to Annis's lands and she won't have to find out." Elyan replied. "I agree with Lancelot. We should tell them."  
Percival stepped forward. "I don't know. Don't you remember what he was like? When he found out what he'd done?" The others glanced around at each other. "Could you imagine what he'll be like if the past Arthur decides to go and demand answers? Digging up things that Arthur has taken two, very long and very painful, years to forget?"

The others bowed their heads, signifying they understand what Percival was trying to say. Those two years, they had been some of the worst years in Camelot's history. It was the period where her King was broken and the citizens never saw him unless at royal ceremonies or when guests came to visit. Gossip had travelled fast and soon everyone noticed the manservant who had abruptly disappeared after that fateful day.

No one truly knew what had happened to the cheery servant but everyone had guessed. Some say he died and his spirit wanders the halls, in a black cloak that shadows his face. These are the people who believe he is the same Court Sorcerer that slips through the halls and protects the castle with his infinite power. Others say that he had been banished when the King found out about his sorcery and he had left without question, obeying his King 'till the end of their friendship. They also say he now protects Camelot from a distance. He may be a shadow between trees or a movement in the corner of your eye but he is always there.

The knights knew of the servants stories and dismissed them as vaguely as they could. They could be true after all, only the knights knew what was right and what was not but there was no reason to say they had to let the others know as well.

Gwaine was first to speak up after Percival. "What if we did tell him?" When Leon opened his mouth to protest, Gwaine kept going. "No, listen. If we told Arthur, if we told him the whole story, he might be able to change it. If we send Arthur back to his own time, with the knowledge that would keep him from breaking down in the future then none of this would happen."

Realization dawned between the knights and they looked to each other, mouth curving into a smile. Only faltering when Leon spoke up.  
"But we promised the King not to tell anyone anything."

Gwaine smiled mischievously. "Ahh! But we won't be telling anyone else, we'll be telling Arthur and even though he's a different version, it's still Arthur."  
"For once Gwaine," Lancelot started. "You actually make sense."

They all started chuckling and when a sudden boom echoed around the room, they all turned swords drawn to find the pale, sweaty face of their younger King. He stalked forward until he ended up a couple steps away, looking between them with determination set in his eyes.

"Tell me." He gritted out. "Tell me what I did."  
The knights faltered and they second guessed their plan. This Arthur was so young, so oblivious to everything every which way and they wondered if it was really a good idea to tell him everything.  
"Arthur-" Elyan started.  
Arthur shook his head and his fists tightened. "No. Don't tell me it's too much to bear. Don't dismiss me like child asking for something he doesn't understand. I want to know what's going on and why it's ending up like this. I want to know why I hurt my best friend and why it destroyed me so." He looked pleadingly at each of the knights. "I want understand so I can change things when I get back home. So I never need to go through what Older-Me already did."

Each knight glanced at each other. They knew that if they did not tell him, they wouldn't leave this throne room until they did and they were already tiring as it was nearing morning so Leon gestured to a chair and Arthur sat down. They followed, sitting down at their regular seats around the round table each turning to face the increasingly worried eyes of a King they have not seen in years

Gwaine spoke up first. "I guess it's my turn to tell the story huh?" At the other nods of approval, Gwaine turned to face Arthur. "Ok Arthur, brace yourself because this is a tale you're not going to be forgetting anytime soon and believe me when I tell you that you're not going to like some of the things I have to say."

And thus the tale began.

**GUYS! WERE GETTING CLOSE TO THE MYSTERY BEHIND THE CAMELOT OF THE FUTURE**!  
**SORRY TO KEEP YOU HANGING LIKE THAT BUT YOU'LL FIND OUT SOO ENOUGH WHAT HAPPENS NEXT AS I'M WRITING IT RIGHT NOW!  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE R&R! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!  
UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	9. Meetings With Emrys

**OK GUYS THIS IS IT…. THIS IS THE STORY WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR SO I HOPE I'VE DELIVERED PLEASE FEEL FREE TO RAGE AT ME IF I SCREWED THIS UP BADLY I DON'T MIND. IF I DO THOUGH I'LL PROBABLY BE WILLOWING IN A PIT OF SELF PITY SURROUNDED BY BOXSETS OF MERLIN AND CUDDLING A PILLOW DRESSED TO LOOK LIKE MERLIN….. WHICH, BY THE WAY, I DO NOT OWN! (the show I mean)  
ANYWAYS…. HOPE YOU ENJOY! (Oh and just a heads up. Read this chapter as if Gwaine is actually telling Arthur precisely what happened. Just in case theres confusion.)**

**CHAPTER 7**

**_"-believe me when I tell you that you're not going to like some of the things I have to say."_**

_"It all started two years, five months and seventeen days ago. I know it's weird to have it memorised but it kind of happened unintentionally as it was the biggest changing point in our lives and to be honest, to us, it's not that strange. _

_At the time we were all on a quest in the Woods of Draykor, we had heard whispers that Morgana had accounted allies, big bad and powerful allies so naturally Arthur ordered that we depart at once to stop her. The first three days were as uneventful as they get around us, which is to say we got attacked a total of seventeen times by a varied type of beast, bandit or sorcerer. We survived obviously, we always do, but there were times. Oh….There were times when I felt sure that it was all going to end. They were times that had me repeating over in my head,  
'Today is the day it ends.'  
But every single time we were close to death we were saved at the very last minute. _

_If a sword was pointed at each of our throats then a sudden rock fall would distract our enemies long enough for us to get away. Other times it were a strong and powerful wind that flung our attackers like ragdolls, breaking their necks and snapping their spines and each and every time, we were never harmed. _

_Whether it'd be bandits or gryphons, maybe a pack of sorcerers or even a chimera, none of them could defeat no matter how big or mysterious they were. If it were a water beast then a fire would sprout to life from our previously dead campfire destroying the creature in a fit of hisses and steam. If it were a pack of bandits, out numbering us seven to two hundred, then they would mysteriously trip and stumbled over nothing. They would be blown back, forward, to each side and further to the point it __**always **__worked._

_Me and the knights all discussed it to ourselves excluding Arthur and Merlin as they seemed to think it were normal to have beasts die by Arthur's sword when everyone of ours failed. It was a little too uncanny and we all knew sorcery was involved, we just didn't know why there was a witch or wizard protecting the King of Camelot and his Knights of the Round Table. _

_When we asked Arthur and Merlin about it they just said something along the lines of,  
'It's always happened around me. Father called it an angel looking over me. I just learned to live with it.'  
Merlin just nodded his head in agreement._

_Arthur had said an angel. A protector watching over him and he was not wrong, he was actually almost spot on, he just overlooked certain aspects of certain things. We learned of this the next morning when we woke to a yelp followed by a thud and the slide of a sword coming out of its sheath._

_We all jumped to our feet raising our swords as we did and instantly forming a circle, each of us facing a different way. We looked over to where Arthur was shielding Merlin's smaller body, eyes scanning all around them.  
He glanced at us and whispered. 'An arrow was released and it flew straight for Merlin but flew off course, missed, and got embedded in that tree over there.'  
He gestured towards a tree that had a long (longer than usual) arrow sticking out from it with a pale yellow scroll tied onto it with a black ribbon. The arrow's feathers were of red and gold, the colours of the Pendragon family. I knew that whoever shot it was either an ally with a bad aim or an enemy with terrible aim so it was with this thought that I pulled the ribbon and opened the short parchment._

_**You wanted to know who the King's protector is?  
Must your curiosity be cured, you will meet me  
By the Lake of Cardra when the moon is full in two days  
Do not attempt to find me as it will be fruitless.  
Emrys**_

_You can say we were confused. We had been thinking about Arthur's 'protector' a lot lately and we hadn't voiced our suspicions to anyone. And who was Emrys? I remember feeling as if I had heard that name before and I my thoughts were confirmed when Percival spoke up._

_"After my family was killed by Cenred's men, I wandered into a Druid's camp. They were friendly enough and let me stay there. One night I could hear them whispering to each other. They sounded excited and when one of them mentioned that name, they all gasped and whispered even more loudly to each other. It was strange, and from that night there was constant murmurs of how a sorcerer had finally entered this world to end the devastation. Another phrase I heard a lot more was  
__**'He is but one of a two sided coin.'  
**__It was strange."_

_I turned to Leon, pleading in my eyes. "Leon. You agree that something unnatural is going on here. Why don't we just check it out?" I whispered.  
He shook his head. "No, if he is after Arthur than we would be walking right into a trap-"  
"No. We don't have to bring Arthur. He can stay with Merlin."  
Leon still looked doubtful but it was eased when Lancelot stepped forward and spoke up. "I would be happy to stay behind with Arthur and Merlin." _

_I didn't know it at the time but Lancelot had an ulterior motive for staying behind but he can explain after I'm finished with my part. So anyway…._

_After we had figured out where we'd be in two days' time, we just carried on as usual. Arthur suspected nothing, obviously, but Merlin was getting more jittery and fretting a lot more as the meeting got closer. Maybe he had heard something? Maybe he had sneaked a look at the note before I burned it, I didn't know but the time for the meeting was drawing closer and I was getting prepared for some answers._

_The night that was designated for the little meet 'n' greet with our ally sorcerer had gone spectacularly to plan. When we all were sitting down to head to sleep and Arthur had gone off with an even more fidgeting Merlin, the knights and me ran over the plan once more._

_'Ok.' I said. 'So what happens is that Lancelot is on lookout duty first so that me and Percival can get passed without being caught. Arthur, the hunter that he is, will obviously hear us and ask what we're doing so I say that I needed to pee and something about the buddy system. We clear so far?'  
Everyone nodded as I explained the next part of the plan.  
'After your sure Arthur has fallen back to sleep you two need to get to the meeting area which is just a few hundred metres while covering your tracks. Got it?'  
Leon and Elyan nodded.  
'As a failsafe, if Arthur or Merlin wakes up to find us gone tell them that you heard yelling and growling in the opposite direction. You lead them around in circles, following the tracks we made earlier." I said to Lancelot. " Everyone clear?'_

_And that was it. All that was left was to wait until Arthur had come back with Merlin and for them to fall asleep. So we waited and soon enough we were together again at the arranged spot only a few hundred metres from the Lake where our secret meeting was meant to take place._

_We got to the sandy beach around midnight, when the moon was glowing like an orb against the deep blue stretch of sky._

_ I remember it with such clarity now even though it's been two years. I can remember thinking of how beautiful and clear the sky looked that night. With so many stars scattering it, it wasn't difficult to notice and each and every one of them were reflected in the water's surface as it kissed the shore in a soft, gentle motion. _

_We moved closer to the clear waters of the lake and we started to feel something stir within us. I knew the others could feel it by the looks on their faces, they were a perfect picture for surprise. I understood perfectly why they were surprised, even I was, because as much as we had been in contact with magic, none of it had ever felt so… warm._

_I think we all agree that what we could feel wasn't the hatred or cruelty one would normally feel emitting from a witch but the kind and gentle caress that one could expect for a caring mother. It just felt so comforting, so familiar and I think I speak for everyone when I say that we felt no threat when the strange magic coiled around our limbs, easing the strain from our minds._

_As we were beginning to relax the magic started drawing off slowly and I found myself missing it more than anything. I my thoughts were interrupted however when an even stronger feeling pulled at our guts and we, instinctively, turned around. _

_I didn't see anything at first but then something moved beyond the trees and I caught a flash of black among dark green. My hand went straight to my sword as the thought of __**Morgana **__crossed my mind and the others followed suit. We were proved wrong however when a deep chuckle from behind us drew our attention. We whipped around to see a tall, slim figure in decked out black. _

_The hood hid most of his face but if he inclined his head slightly I was able to catch a flash of brilliant stormy blue in his eyes, just as the water reflected off them. He wasn't dressed in very expensive clothes but they were still quite extraordinary. _

_The simple black of his tunic contrasted the almost shining gold and white lines that traced over each other, creating an intricate pattern from where his heart would be, all of the way down his left arm and up to curl around his neck, with one single white line curling back over on the right side. His black breeches were designed the same way, with the gold and white swirling and overlapping down the left side while leaving the right side completely blank. His boots also bore the same strange pattern._

_"Knights of The Round Table." He said in a deep voice. A voice so calm yet implicating such power at the same time so much that it was terrifying. "I am Emrys. I am the protector you have so surprisingly gotten curious about in the last few days. I wonder why that is?"  
All of us were frozen to the spot but luckily Leon recovered enough to respond. "We have been noticing strange occurrences around our king, occurrences that seemed to keep him away from harm and we all wondering what sorcerer would-"  
"Protect the man that would have me dead?"  
We all nodded in answer.  
"It is my destiny." He announced, his tone inching towards amusement. "It is my job to make sure that man grows into the king he is destined to be."  
I had finally found my voice. "And what type of king is that?"  
The man smiled, well it looked like he smiled and he answered with such belief it was hard not to get drawn in. "He will be the king that the Druids have foretold for centuries, a king who was given a part in a play he would not yet act out until it was time. He will be remembered for years, thousands and thousands of years." Glee started to reach his tone and I could tell he was getting excited. "Children, a million years from now, will read about him in books. The Mighty King Arthur alongside his Queen Guinevere and not forgetting his loyal Knights of The Round Table, the most noble and brave of all the knights in the land. He will be the stuff of __**legends**__."  
By the end of it he was almost laughing, his voice had risen and I could've sworn I'd heard it before._

_"Arthur will do all of that?" Elyan asked, disbelief present in his voice.  
Emrys stepped forward towards them. "He's already started hasn't he? He's promised the Druids his clemency and has granted them peace and you are there helping him along the way, just like you're supposed to. You fight side by side as equals, triumphing through everything and everyone that stands in your way. Even though you all come from different backgrounds, different standards, you all continue to lay your life down for him. Why is that?"  
Percival responded this time. "Because he earns it. He does what he thinks is right, he fights for a range of so many different people who can't fight for themselves and his people love him for that. That's why he's such a good king, because he fights for the people and he fights with the people."  
We all turned our attention to the shadowed figure and he sighed. "Just like it should be."  
His whole body then sort of took on a sad posture as if he was thinking of something that upset him.  
I stepped forward and put my hand on his shoulder. And almost jumped back in surprise as he almost flipped out of my grip, and he slipped and fell over in the mud. I bent over to help him when his hood slipped and I caught a brief flash of amber eyes and he was suddenly behind us, closer to the trees once again. _

_"Why won't you let us see you?" I ventured loudly so he could hear me.  
He disappeared and reappeared almost right in front of us and we all backed up in surprise. "Because you would recognise me."  
We all blanched but Elyan was the first to speak. "We've seen you before?"  
He laughed loudly. "Oh but you've done much more than that. You __**know **__me."  
We all once again got dumbfounded and I asked this time. "Where did we meet you then?"  
He shrugged and said simply. "In Camelot."  
My mind did a mental flip at that proclamation. There was a significantly powerful sorcerer living in the heart of Camelot? I didn't know why someone that's sane would do that so I asked him.  
"Oh I'm not significantly powerful." I rolled my eyes at that and you could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he said. "I'm the most powerful sorcerer that will ever walk this earth."_

_To be honest, my knees almost buckled under sheer surprise and shock but I knew what the sorcerer was saying was true. You could feel is magic bleeding out from him as if it were alive, as if it knew that it was currently the strongest magic ever._

_I spoke first even though my voice sounded a little strained. "What'd Arthur do to get the Mother of all Sorcerers."  
There was a round of chuckles and then Emrys replied. "Warlock actually." At our questioning glances he verified. "A sorcerer is someone who grows into their power but a warlock is someone who was exceptionally powerful at a young age. There are very few others like me but even they don't have the power I do. Even at a young age, I could float almost everything in my house."_

_I remember taking in that news and thinking that we would all be screwed if this guy was on the wrong side._

_It was just when I was thinking this when he spoke again. "It is time for me to go. Goodbye Strength, Bravery, Loyalty and Honour. Your King, his manservant and Nobility are looking for you. I bid you farewell."_

_In a flash, he was gone, nothing noting his presence other than the footprints in the sand. We all looked around to find ourselves suddenly in the forest once again and for the briefest moment I swore I saw a shadow move out of the corner of my eye. _

_A sudden. "There you are!" Knocked us out of our trance and we found ourselves staring at our king's annoyed face, Merlin's worried one and Lancelot's questioning gaze._

_I spoke up first. "Well that's the last time I take Percival as a buddy."_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED PART ONE OF 'MEETINGS WITH EMRYS' AND SORRY THEY ARE IN PARTS BUT I DECIDED IT FOR THE BEST! DID IT SUCK DID IT KICK ARSE? YOU TELL ME! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE VIEW POINT OF THE STORY I THINK IT KINDA RUINED IT BUT CAN'T BACK OUT NOW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPIER THAN SKITTLES AND RAINBOWS!  
UNTIL PART TWO! J **


	10. Meetings With Emrys II

**HEY READERS! I'M BACK FOR PART TWO OF 'MEETINGS WITH EMRYS' AND I HOPE THIS ONE WILL GET THE SAME TYPE OF RESPONSE AS THE LAST CHAPTERS DID! PLEASE ENJOY! **

**CHAPTER 8 **

"So," Gwaine started as Arthur sat frozen in his chair. "Feel like you're going to faint anytime soon?"  
Arthur snapped out of his trance to level a glare at Gwaine. "No."  
Gwaine smiled and replied. "That's good isn't it."  
Arthur swallowed and he opened his mouth to speak but his tongue felt like led. "So-so-so you're telling me that there is a sorcerer, a powerful sorcerer-"  
"The most powerful **warlock**actually, but go on." Percival interrupted.  
"Who is protecting me from the shadows and helping me become king? No wonder I change the laws. But what has this warlock have to do with Merlin?"  
The knights sat back once again motioning to Gwaine to continue.  
"Well… Merlin's bit comes in next," he paused and Arthur felt his stomach twisting. "You're not going to like where this goes."  
Arthur nodded in trepidation and Gwaine breathed deeply and continued the story…

_"The next part of our tale occurs exactly one week after our failed tracking mission. Me and the knights had spent the time we had spare to research up this 'Emrys' fellow and considering that there were only a few magical books not tarnished in the Great Purge we found quite a lot of folklore about him but only a few that we could understand._

_The ones that we could read told us about how at a time of great need, when the world of Albion was in grave peril and the balance of magic was disturbed, a child would be born. A child who would possess so much magical ability that he would be the tipper to balance the scales of magic once again. He is to be the Lord over magic, the Last Dragonlord and Risen King over Life and Death. To the people of magic, he will be their saviour. He will be the stars, the moon, the land and he will embody the entire of magic and fulfil his destiny as the greatest and most powerful warlock to ever cross the earth and to help The Once and Future King reunite the land of Albion once again. They would forever be Two Sides of a Singular Coin…_

_You could definitely say we were shell shocked. It was the only paragraph that they could read in the magic book but for something so short, it held a greater meaning than anything else we found. We had heard him when he said he was the most powerful warlock to be born and we had believed it, but to read in a book that was written hundreds of years ago made it all feel so real._

_After Percival had told us about the particular paragraph, we vowed to figure out who this man was. He had told us that we not only see him regularly but we also __**know **__him and just knowing that he was right under our noses was more frustrating than I can say. _

_So we carried on our usual duties while sneakily categorising each and every person that could be Emrys. Obviously we did not tell Arthur, he would've ninja kicked our arses to the moon if we did, and we decided that Merlin was probably not safe to tell. Not because he wasn't trustworthy, he was, but he hated lying to Arthur and he'd get that expression on his face which made you feel really guilty and go apologizing to everything and everyone you ever treated badly. Curse him._

_So we went on like that for a week or so and we had about twenty Emrys candidates, most of them being knights that are particularly close to us and Arthur. We just began looking a little closer, noticing a bit more and it was because of this habit of listening and analysing everything that the real identity came upon us._

_Well actually, it so much come upon us, more like hit us like a dozen horses carrying solid marble on each of their backs. We were in the armoury. Me, Lancelot, Percival, Leon and Elyan were standing behind a stand of spears talking quietly about any recent updates to the finding of Emrys when two figures entered, too distracted to notice us hidden from view._

_"The Councillors are right, Merlin. I don't have any idea what I am doing as King. I am too far out of my depth." Came Arthur's voice.  
We were all stunned and I was about to stride around the corner to tell him different when an even more surprising answer beat me to it.  
"Arthur," it was Merlin's voice. "You do not need the acclaim that your father had with his Councillors, you have something better. You have the support and love of the people you rule which, quite frankly, is more than your father ever had."  
"But, the Councillors are necessary-"  
Merlin's voice grew firmer and stronger and I couldn't place where I'd heard it.  
"You are a worthy King Arthur Pendragon and do not let anyone tell you different. You will rule this kingdom more justly than those before you," We heard him take a deep breath and tell Arthur the words we had heard not two weeks ago. "You will be the greatest king to rule, Arthur. You proved that you were a king foretold when you pulled that sword from the stone and the people will remember you for years. There will be children reading stories about King Arthur and his many accomplishments. Arthur, don't ever believe that you are not worthy because you are. You are the Once and Future King and no one should convince you otherwise."_

_There you go. All of us had been frozen stiff by words more times in that week than in our whole lives. We just glanced at each other, each of us looking like star struck whales except for Lancelot who a look of dawning horror on his face. Everything suddenly made sense though and I could kick one of us for not being observant enough. Who else spends every single minute of every day practically glued to Arthur's side? Who keeps him more safe than anyone-and I got to bout there before feeling extremely disheartened that we were all as oblivious as Queenie. Before one of us could speak however, Arthur replied to Merlin's epic speech._

_"Merlin? Are you honestly this wise all of the time or do you just put on the act when you get bored of being called idiot?"  
Before Merlin could answer with a biting retort, I gestured to the knights and we strode slowly around the corner, our grins threatening to split our faces in half when both men jumped and turned to face us. _

_Leon spoke up, the picture of innocence plastered on his face. "I think Merlin is a __**lot**__ more knowledgeable than you know My Lord."  
I watched merrily as Merlin's mouth opened to say thank you and then did a sort of double take, no doubt going over what he had told Arthur (and apparently us) only to rise his head, mouth agape in horror while a rosy pink coloured his cheekbones.  
"Ummm…" He said a little dumbfounded, obviously still in shock.  
Elyan continued Leon's rant. "You know Merlin, Sire, he'll do __**anything**__ to get you back on your throne."  
My grin widened (if it were possible) as Arthur looked between us in confusion but before he could comment Percival spoke up next. "He'll risk his life many, many times for you Sire. I don't think you know how lucky you are to have someone so willing to risk __**everything **__to keep you safe sire."  
Merlin's face was a spectacular shade of red as he looked between each knight, mouth opening and closing like a constipated fish.  
It was all very humorous and I had to bite my tongue harshly to keep myself from laughing outright but, I admit, Merlin's face when I said my part was the most hilarious thing I had ever seen.  
I was waiting until Merlin looked at me and I said, smirking and looking directly into his eyes. "Two sides of the same coin. Sounds like destiny."_

_And my resolve almost gave out when Merlin practically jumped out of his skin and tried to cover up his fidgeting by combing his hand through his hair when Arthur turned to look at him. "Something's going on…."  
Merlin interrupted him before he could finish. "No! Nothing's going on! Why would something be going on? We're just, you know…" He ended his sentence with a few massive arm gestures.  
I noticed Arthur give Merlin his What-Are-You-Doing-You-Look-Mentally-Screwed-Up look and strode out of the armoury leaving Merlin with us.  
I didn't really understand what Merlin said next because it sounded like. "I'mgoingtoleavenowbecauseArthu rwillyellandihavetogosoyeahI 'mgoingtogonow…."  
He was turned and I came behind him and said. "Goodbye Emrys." And was very amused when he swung around, eyes wide before sort of doing a backflip then propelling himself out the door towards his king._

_I turned to the knights behind me and said. "Well I'm ready for a drink."  
There were nods all around and we set off towards The Rising Sun, still grinning like idiots._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**OK! SO HOW DID YOU'S LIKE THIS CHAPTER HMMM? PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER! UNTIL PART THREE!**


	11. Meetings With Emrys III

**HEY GUYS! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT AS TAKEN THIS LONG TO UPDATE! WE'VE BEEN DOING YEARLY EXAMS AT SCHOOL AND I'VE BEEN CRAMMING LIKE CRAZY! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEE!  
And my plan to own Merlin still hasn't succeeded so unfortunately he's still not mine….**

**CHAPTER 9**

Arthur was frozen. His eyes had stopped whirring to each of the knights and zoned in on the table  
before him. His knuckles were white as he gripped the chair with an iron grip, preventing himself from lashing out and tearing the people who dared tell him those lies.  
Arthur gritted his teeth and glared up at the knights before him. "Lies."  
Gwaine sighed. "Arthur. We know how hard this must be for you but believe us, we are telling you the-"  
"NO!" Arthur had thrown his chair back and spun back towards Gwaine. The rage he was feeling was suffocating. He could feel it winding around his limbs and locking them in the tense position they were in. He had an itch under his skin that was burning and growing along with his soreness of his clenched jaw. "How dare you all accuse my _best _friend of sorcery! He as my absolute trust and I will kill anyone who says otherwise!"

He spun to face the carved stone wall, his anger bleeding out of him with shaky breaths. He shut his eyes and relaxed his jaw, trying to will himself to calm down.

He heard a chair grate across the floor and Lancelot voice filled the air. "And that is the very problem that started this whole mess."  
Arthur turned to see all of the knights looking sadly at him. Leon spoke up next. "He was, is and will always be the one you trust above all others and he's the one you always go to when you're troubled. He is your guider and without him you would be lost a million times over."

Arthur felt like he had to argue, to say that he was not some indignant child who can't find his way around but Elyan interrupted him.

"When Merlin broke that trust, that bond, by having and using magic it was just too hard for you."  
Arthur shook his head. "But he doesn't have magic!"  
Percival stepped forward, obviously because he's the bigger knight. "Arthur! Just _listen _to us. Haven't you ever wondered why you are able to survive so many situations where others would surely perish?"  
Gwaine stepped forward as well. "Haven't you ever wondered how you are able to thwart Morgana every single time she tries to attack?"  
Lancelot nodded. "Or why every single magical beast that is supposedly un-killable is always slain by your sword?"  
Leon spoke next. "Just venture back, back through your thoughts and back through your memories. See everything you hadn't noticed before and re-evaluate every situation you thought would need a miracle to get out of. Look at every occurrence, every other-worldly thing that you chose to ignore because you didn't _see_."  
Elyan continued. "We need you to see Arthur. We need you to change your future, to change our present."

So Arthur did what he was told. He cast his mind back through every situation, every moment where Arthur had looked but not seen. Thousands of phrases that now held a far greater, wiser and truer meaning than they had before.

_"You don't know how many times I've saved your life."_

_"He needs you Arthur, Camelot needs you."_

_"People should marry for love, not convenience and if Uther thinks an unhappy king makes for a stronger kingdom then he's wrong because you may be destined to rule Camelot but you have a choice as to how you do it."_

_"You can trust me!"_

_"We will defeat the Darocha Arthur, together."_

_"I didn't want you to feel that you were alone."_

_"I'm your friend."_

_"You don't understand, I have to come with you."_

_"Your people need you Arthur."_

_"You will be a great king, Arthur."_

Arthur felt like he had been kicked in the gut. Every damn time Merlin was advising him or guiding him, Arthur was too concerned with his own issues that he didn't notice there was always a second meaning. Merlin had always said that he would protect Arthur with his life and Arthur never believed him. Arthur never looked beneath the surface. Arthur just assumed Merlin was a strangely outspoken and sometimes wise servant.

The worst part was that Arthur had noticed some of the under laying emotion in past weeks. He _had _noticed Merlin's smile get less bright and more forced, he _had_ noticed the way his eyes didn't have a sparkle anymore. They were dulled from the emotion and pain of a much older man, a man who had seen and lived through too much. He _had_ noticed the way Merlin began to shrink in on himself, the way Arthur caught him more times than not with such a haunted expression on his face that Arthur had to snap him out of it with a literal hand on his shoulders. He _had _noticed the way Merlin would toss and turn when he stayed in the small servants chambers next to his rooms. The way Merlin sometimes screamed or just sobbed was starting to worry Arthur. And what did Arthur do? He just ignored it, hoping it would go away and he would get the real Merlin back, not just a shell.

And now he finally knew. He knew what the teary eyes, the pale face and the dark circles under Merlin's eyes were resulted of. Merlin did everything for Arthur and all he could do was order him to polish his boots.

It was at this point when Arthur felt a surging rage once again, this time at himself. How could he have ignored his _best friend_? How could he have ignored the man who had never done so to him? He could slap himself and as he looked at all of the torn and pained faces of the knights, he almost did.

"So what happened? How did I kill him?"  
The knights all snapped their gazes to him at that remark. "Who told you that?"  
Arthur looked between them. "Older me!"  
"He's not dead! He's very healthy in fact!" Gwaine spoke up.

Arthur felt hope blossom within him as the words sunk in. Merlin wasn't dead! He still had time to apologize and make sure nothing bad happens to Merlin ever again. He practically skipped from the hall, aiming to find the Court Sorcerer that had obviously been his friend. Who else could calm him when he could not be calmed? Whose else's magic would have such a warm effect on him?

_It's like Gwaine said, _he thought. _The warmth of a mother's embrace._

And because he was too happy to notice, he didn't hear the mistaken groans and calls from the knights behind him.

He was pulsing with the adrenalin of a man on a mission as he ran up the familiar stone steps and through the early sunlit haze that were the halls. His eyes were bright with happiness as the thought of just seeing Merlin okay lit him up from the inside. Not once did he even consider he was mistaken.

After about fifteen minutes of frantic searching for the mysterious hooded figure, Arthur finally spotted him from afar. The magic once again curled around his limbs and made him feel even more cheery and once he knew what he was looking for, Arthur was certain he could feel that presence that could only belong to Merlin.

Arthur quietly paced quickly towards and tall figure and a quiet thrill of excitement raced through is veins as he placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder.  
Arthur heard a faint. "Stop Arthur!"  
But before the knights caught up with him, Arthur whirled the figure around and flung off the hood. "Why hello Mer-"

And that's as far as he got before an achingly familiar gaze stared in dawning horror in his eyes. The black hair still as wavy and soft as he remembered and the paleness of her skin still as unblemished as ever. But it was the gaze that caught him off guard. It was the way she looked at him before she had sunk to the shadows and forever turned from light. Before the days of hatred and vengeance that constantly had him wondering what had happened.

He stumbled back from her surprised expression with a strangled "Morgana?"

**SOOOOOO DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT?! I HOPE YOU DID AND I APOLOGIZE AGAIN FOR TAKING SO LONG! BLAME MATHS! AND MAYBE A LITTLE SCIENCE! ANYWAYS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL HOPEFULLY GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP SOONER!**

**TILL NEXT TIME!**


	12. Meetings With Emrys IV

**HEY GUYS! SO I BELIEVE THIS IS THE LAST PART OF 'MEETING EMRYS' AND I THINK YOU GUYS WILL LIKE HOW IT TURNS OUT! I ONCE AGAIN THANK ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! I LIVE FOR YOU GUYS!  
ONCE MORE TIME! I DO NOT OWN MERLIN! *SOBS QUIETLY IN A CORNER***

**(Side note: Hey if any of my readers are into angsty bromancey feels then they should check out Hopes And Dreams. Just type it in the search bar along with 'Merlin' and you will not be disappointed! It is the most heartbreaking fic I have ever had the pleasure to read!)  
SO CHAPTER TEN! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10**

_"Morgana?"_

Ok so you could say Arthur was shocked. Nope, that didn't even begin to describe what he was feeling. He was shocked yes, but also confused, terrified and just a small part of him was happy to have that gaze on him without having to be ready to be flung three thousand yards. He found himself just staring at her, looking just as she did before she spiralled further towards insanity and she was staring back, her horror gone and was replaced by an expression that could only be insane happiness.

How Arthur had stopped hoping he could ever see that look on her face again.

"Arthur!" She beamed and stepped forward, her smile only faltering a tiny amount as he scrambled up and stepped back. "Arthur?"  
He stepped back again and found himself backed into the giant figure that was Percival.  
"What is she doing here?" Arthur found himself demanding.  
The knights ignored him and smiled at Morgana. Gwaine was first to speak. "Good morning Morgana. How is the fair maiden?"  
"This fair maiden will feel a lot happier once you stop hitting on her all of the time." She chuckled and the knights joined in. She looked towards Arthur again, the happiness still radiating from her. "Hello Arthur. It's been a while since I've seen you."

Arthur couldn't name what he was feeling at that moment. The way they addressed each other, the way they casually exchanged insults, it was exactly like it used to be and Arthur couldn't help but believe that he finally had his sister back. He was only human and he had wanted the old Morgana back for so long that he just grasped at the idea that she will one day be like this.

"Why are you here?" Something dawned on Arthur. "You're the-"  
"Court Sorcerer." Leon finished for him. "Yes she is."  
"But what about Merlin?" Arthur turned to face the knights. "If he's not dead and capable of walking, wouldn't he-"  
Arthur heard a sigh and turned to find Morgana looking at him sadly. "They didn't tell you the full story did they."  
"We didn't get the chance!" Elyan spoke up.  
Gwaine nodded. "He skipped from the hall the second we told him Merlin was alive. We tried to call him back but he was too far gone."  
Arthur spoke up. "Wait so where _is _Merlin? And why is Morgana-you know-"  
Lancelot laughed and Gwaine answered. "Not attacking us every which way no matter how many times she failed."  
Arthur nodded and turned when Morgana coughed slightly. "And that can all be explained if you follow me Arthur." She beckoned and Arthur looked nervously around at the knights and stepped forward when they beckoned him forward. "I know you must feel really strange seeing me like it was in the old days but believe me, I have changed. And you have no idea how happy I am to see my brother again." She was starting to tear up and the knights took their cue and stepped quietly away.  
Arthur could feel the familiar burn of tears reach his eyes. "But, Older Arthur? He-"  
Morgana shook her head, her expression turned thoughtful. "As you know, the Arthur of our time has been a bit _distracted_." She sounded so sad for him that Arthur found a smile pulling at his lips and when Morgana noticed, she smiled too. "But to see you as you were all those years ago, is really quite something. I just can't believe you were willing to forgive me and you don't know how much it means to me to be able to speak to you again as a proper sister."

Arthur felt a tear spill from his eyes and run down his cheek. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "You don't know how long I've wanted the same."  
She laughed as her tears spilled as well and Arthur found himself being swept up into her arms, long fingers patting his hair. "Thankyou Arthur."

They parted and smiled brilliantly at each other once more before Morgana beckoned down the hall and they fell into step, side by side like it was always meant to be.

They had been chatting for about an hour before they came to a rusted and barred door, on it was carved some sort of tree. Its branches wove around each other and reached out towards the edges of the door. In the centre of the trunk, there was a single star. It seemed to shine with a power beyond its control, yet it was so protected.

Arthur glanced around him realising that he didn't recognise the huge cavern they were in.

"Morgana?" Arthur ventured.  
"Hmm?"  
"Where are we?"  
Morgana took one last look at the door and turned to Arthur, sorrow reflected in her gaze. "We are beneath the castle. And no, you have not been here before. This chamber was created by me to hold Camelot's greatest enemy and it is from them that you will learn Merlin's story. Now just to warn you, you are not going to like this and whatever happens, do not be deceived." She breathed deeply and raised her arms towards the door. "Now Arthur, I am going to use magic so I need to concentrate, okay?"  
Arthur resisted the urge to argue and nodded. "Okay." He mumbled.

Morgana began to open her mouth in a wordless spell and when her eyes flashed that familiar gold, Arthur couldn't help but flinch.  
"Sorry." She mumbled but before he could reply the branches of the carved tree began to move.

They began to trace their paths, slowly inching their way towards the trunk, only leaving a gold trace behind them. The star began to shine brighter and as soon as all of the branches had retreated back into the base, the trunk opened and the light exploded, blinding Arthur for a second before shrinking back into itself, leaving the door wide open.

Arthur looked up at Morgana in question but she was distracted, looking deep within the shadowed room. Arthur stepped forward and almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Be careful Arthur. This man is dangerous." She whispered. "I would come in with you, but unfortunately he has blocked me from entering. Just stay calm and whatever you do, do not listen to him." **  
**Arthur was confused. "But you told me to listen to his story."  
"Yes his story, nothing else. Don't bother trying to get through to him." She said as she nudged his shoulder and he stepped into the shadows.  
"But-" The door slammed shut behind him and Arthur's question was cut off.

He stepped forward slowly, feeling for any traps that may await him but nothing deadly shot at him. He picked up his pace to a steady walk when he heard a quiet sob. It seemed so quiet but still so loud in the echoing silence.

"Hello?" Arthur murmured loudly. "Show yourself."  
There was another rack of sobs. "Arthur?"  
The voice was so torn, so broken and Arthur found himself recognize the voice. "Merlin? Is that you?"  
The sobs stopped and a thick fog suddenly started to rise from nowhere as the voice answered. "Arthur? Help me please. Help me please!"  
"Hold on Merlin. Where are you?" He started to walk faster through the seemingly never ending chamber, keeping his vision sharp and listening for Merlin's voice. "Merlin say something."  
It was quiet for a moment before a voice answered, still pleading but there was also a hint of coldness there too. "How could you do this?"

Arthur froze on the spot when he felt the breath ghost over his neck. He whirled around to see nothing of no one, only more shadows in the fog.  
"Why would you do this?" The voice was getting stronger and more cruel.  
"Do what?" Arthur was starting to panic. The beads of cold sweat were pooling over his brow and he felt goose bumps rise on his arms. The fog started to curl around his arms and legs, prickling his skin and winding its way under his skin.

Once again when the voice replied, it was tickling Arthur's neck. "How could you?"

Arthur whipped around once more only this time he saw the person behind the voice. It was most definitely not Merlin.

He still had the same lanky frame, and prominent bones that stick out every which way. His physical form was there but _Merlin_ was not. His usually bright face was shadowed with bones that were way too prominent. His once pale skin had begun to tint a sickly green and the shadows under his eyes were large and dark. The most terrifying aspect of this Merlin though, was his eyes. Instead of their bright and jewelled blue, they had turned dull. So dull that they looked grey, his iris's not too different from his pupils.

"Where's Merlin?"

The Not-Merlin smirked and his eyes blazed gold for the tiniest of seconds. "I am Merlin, Arthur."  
Arthur shook his head and took a step back. "No. You're definitely not Merlin. I think I would know my best friend."  
Merlin chuckled deep in his chest, the sound cruel and unforgiving. "I believe you lost that title when you sent me here."  
All mirth from his voice was gone and Arthur took another step away. "No I wouldn't do that." It was a feeble attempt but Arthur tried anyway.  
Merlin narrowed his eyes until he looked like a beast sizing up his prey. "Well who did this then?! Who cast me aside, left me alone and isolated me just because I was trying to be honest!"

Arthur was surprised at the outburst. The Merlin in front of him was exactly the same as Merlin on the outside, Arthur could map out every single feature of his face. But on the inside, the Merlin Arthur knew was gone. Inside was a shrivelled and twisted man in the body of his best friend. This then led Arthur to the question of why.

"Who tore me open and spat on already bleeding wounds?! Who didn't listen to every single story I tried so hard to tell, tried so hard to explain. I TRIED SO HARD! I TRIED TO GET YOU TO SEE THAT I MEANT NO HARM BUT YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE FACT THAT I HAD MAGIC!"

Merlin's eyes had started swimming in red and gold. They were the Pendragon's colours but they had never been so dulled, so lifeless. The red of his irises was rusted and turning brown, like the colour of the old blood that stained men's' swords. And the gold was murky and the shade being the colour of off cheese.

Arthur watched as Merlin relaxed, his breathing no longer coming in strangled huffs. "I guess I shouldn't have expected anything more though, you were always so _oblivious _to the others around you. Four long, _long_, years I was working for you and you suspected nothing! Looking back I now realise was so simple minded to the world around me and for me to actually believe that you, son of Uther of all people, would actually accept me for who I am but I was obviously mistaken."

Arthur was taken aback. Had he actually been that horrible to Merlin? Arthur thought he was working towards a brighter kingdom and when he had made that truce with the Druids, Arthur thought he was one step closer to being a king that Uther could never have become.  
"I was working, I-" Arthur started to say.  
Merlin smirked. "Then why make me do what you made me do? Does your cruelty to those with magic know no bounds?"  
Arthur could feel tears stinging in the corners of his eyes and he refused to acknowledge the small trickle of the ones which had slid down his cheek. "I always though you supported the way I ruled."  
Merlin raised his eyebrows and chuckled once more. "Really Arthur? Is it such a surprise that you should do so much as cry?!" He laughed loud and mocking. "You always were the weakest King I had ever had the displeasure to know! How could you even think that I supported a world which would have me and my kind executed for just being ourselves! Are you really that stupid! I was loyal to you once Arthur and, I vow, I shall never make that mistake again. You know what? Morgana had the right idea back then she was on the proper side. I really would like to take a crack at destroying this god-awful kingdom and replace it with one that was fair and just. Do you know how I would do it?"

Arthur stepped back once more and spun trying to look away, only for Merlin to appear right back in front of him again. It suddenly got very cold and Arthur began to feel numb. He couldn't feel his fingers or toes and his eyes began to dry. The fog started to freeze Arthur to the spot, he couldn't even budge, as it travelled further up his body and through his nose and down his throat.

Arthur was fighting for breath when Merlin continued. "I would firstly walk through the castle grounds tearing anyone who came in my way limb from limb. When the _brave _and _noble _Knights of the Round Table gallantly galloped out to stop me, I will tear them apart from the inside and I'll do it slowly, just to see them wretch and squirm."

Arthur tried to speak up but Merlin raised his hand and the seeping coldness settled in his lungs, slowly filling them with ice.

Merlin squeezed his hand and Arthur felt something squeeze inside of him. He gasped and let even more air out, the empty space being filled with nothing but ice.

"Ah, ah, uh! I'm not finished." He relaxed his hand and squeezed again, his smirk showing how much he was enjoying Arthur squirm. "I have not talked about your lovely wife Guinevere." He paused as Arthur managed a gurgled shout and narrowed his eyes. "I would kneel her down in the throne room, pin her so she can't move. I would let my magic hook her skin and peel it off, slowly and painfully. I would make you watch as she screams, screams for your name, and screams for you to save her." His eyes were all rusted red now, no trace of gold or grey left. "But you won't be able to. You'll be glued to the throne where you sentenced so many to death and you will be unable to look away. I will hold you there as you experience what I had to, stuck by your side watching you kill my own kin."

Arthur fell to his knees as his vision started to redden around the edges and he wildly clawed around, for what he didn't know but when he looked up into the cold gaze of his once best friend, Arthur gave up. He just let the tears spill as the images of what he had done and what was to happen filled his head. He collapsed onto his stomach and rolled over until he was looking up to Merlin.

"And you will watch, knowing it was your stupidity and your blindness that caused your people this ache. And you will see the man I am now, knowing that it were you who asked me to be this."

Arthur's vision completely reddened and he was suddenly lost in a gulley of black mists and a laugh so cruel that it had Arthur's insides squirming.

**HEY GUYS! I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING IT ESPECIALLY EVIL MERLIN! I LOVED IT AND I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT TOO! AND I'M SORRY AGAIN FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK TO GET THESE TWO CHAPTERS UP BUT I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS FORGIVE ME! PLEASE R&R THEY MAKE ME HAPPYYYYYYYYYY! J**

**UNTIL CHAPTER 11**


	13. Reactions And A Story

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK FOR CHAPTER 11! I'M REALLY SORRY IT AS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT BETWEEN FAMILY STUFF AND WRITERS BLOCK I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO GET STARTED! I HOPE THE LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING IT SO FAR AND EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS AND TELLS ME WHAT THEY THINK ARE AWESOMELY AWESOME! SO I BELIEVE THIS WILL BE THE BIG EXPLANATION ON HOW CAMELOT HAD TURNED OUT LIKE IT HAS! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 11**

"Arthur!"

Arthur's eyes snapped open to the call of the voice shouting his name. He found himself face to face with Morgana and he quickly shuffled away from her. The knights were crowded behind her, a worried expression on their faces and Morgana's was exactly the same except her eyes were quite moist.

"Arthur?" She spoke softly and Arthur remembered where he was and what had happened. "Arthur, what did he say?"  
All of what Merlin had said to him, had blamed on him, came back to him crystal clear. He pulled his knees up and hooked his hands around them, letting his head drop to his knees. "Wh-what happened? I was in there, talking to Mer-" He choked around a lump in his throat. "And I couldn't breathe, and he was saying horrible, _terrible_, things and it all went black." He took a deep breath and looked up to the others. "What _happened_?"  
Morgana sighed and crawled over to him, disregarding the fine clothing in which she was wearing. "Arthur. That place where you found Merlin was no ordinary cavern." She breathed in deep and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It was a place of sorcery.

"This type of enchantment were used by the High Priestesses in the old times to contact one that was too dangerous to speak to in person. This marking on the door is an oak tree and it symbolises infinity and strength. They use this to contain powerful, _very powerful_, sorcerers as their magic is tied to the earth in some way. Because of this connection they are unable to break through the door as the oak is basically a magical strong hold. Normally, sorcerers are able to be kept under control by chains that are inscribed with the words of the Old Religion but _Merlin, _Merlin was way too powerful for even the strongest of ties."

Arthur glanced back at the door, not wanting to think about what, _who_, lay behind it. "So how did I get in there, without him getting out?"  
"Well you weren't exactly behind the actual door."  
Arthur looked at her in confusion.  
She smiled and continued. "What happened was, that when that light flashed the door did not actually open, you were thrown into the mind of the man _behind _the door."  
"So I was in his mind?" Arthur mumbled sadly. "What a terrible place to be trapped."  
Morgana nodded. "Could you think of a better prison? A psychopath blinded by hatred, trapped in his own little world."

Arthur stood up, Morgana following behind him. "So, what happened? And someone better tell me the whole truth because I am really confused as to why my best friend hates me so!"  
"We cannot talk here." She grabbed Arthur's hand and did the same with Lancelot. He soon grabbed Gwaine's shoulder and soon, all of them were touching. Morgana's eyes shone amber and Arthur had to refrain pulling his arm away as their surroundings were eaten by a soft blue light. A few seconds later, the blue light began receding and Arthur found himself back in Arthur's chambers, his sleeping form barely reacted to their presence.

"What are we doing here?" Arthur whispered hotly. "I really don't think he likes me-"  
Morgana held up a hand and glided over to the bed. "Arthur? Wake up." She then gently shook him. "Arthur? Wake up! Wake up!" He barely stirred. Morgana frowned and brought her fore-finger and pointer finger to her lips and the gently placed them on Arthur's forehead. "áwæcnan."

Arthur jolted awake and reached for his sword but Morgana snatched his arm. "Morgana? What are you-" His eyes found the people behind her and his face hardened when he saw Arthur. "Get them out."  
Morgana released his hand but did not comply. "No. He needs to hear what happened."  
Arthur's steely glare landed on her and she did not flinch or step back. "I am the King and you will remove them from my chambers!"  
"He needs to know!"  
Arthur threw back the covers, ignoring the worrying glances the rest of the party shared. "Why should he!? He's going to find out soon enough, and it's not like anyone can benefit from his knowledge."  
Morgana clenched her jaw and her eyes turned dangerous. "Merlin can."

Two words. That's all it took for Arthur to visibly shrink, and he sat back against the pillows.

She lowered her voice to a whisper. "If we tell Arthur then he won't make the same mistake you did. You won't ask him to do what you did."  
Arthur looked sadly up at her. "Don't you think I have thought of that? It's just I've gotten so used to having you back and being able to talk to you. It's the only comfort I've had all of these years."

"When have you had the time to appreciate that I'm back!? When have you spoken two words with me that didn't involve Merlin or battle strategies!? Believe me Arthur you are not the only one who has suffered from Merlin's departure and you will not be the last!" Arthur looked like he had been slapped. "The whole castle, hell the whole of Albion, knows your crumbling inside. Everyone knows your hurting so much you can barely function, and we all know why. We understand Arthur but soon enough, the people will revolt and you will be powerless to stop it."

Morgana's eyes were soft and pleading and Older Arthur bowed his head. "You're right Morgana." He mumbled. "It's time to confess."

They were all seated around Arthur's dinner table and all were silent and patient as the torn king sat at the head. "You all must understand," he croaked. "That this will be very hard for me and I apologise if I lose my temper through it."

He then took a deep breath and began.

_It was still quite dark, the stars still able to be seen when Arthur was woken by Leon barging into his rooms, Merlin not far behind him.  
"What is it Leon?" Arthur swore if it was just another cabbage robbery then he would strangle someone.  
Leon gulped and slowly told Arthur what was going on. "It's Morgana Sire." Arthur jumped out of bed at that. "She's in the throne room requesting an audience."  
Arthur grabbed his sword and slipped on his shoes, not even bothering getting changed. "What does she want?!"  
Merlin hurried into step besides Arthur, a frown present on his lips. "Arthur."  
Arthur glanced towards Merlin, a sign he was listening. Leon walked quietly behind them.  
Merlin breathed deeply and spoke hurriedly and quietly. "If Morgana is here and she has not attacked anyone then she has something planned. She thinks she knows something that would cause her to __**request **__a council, if nothing but to shove whatever she knows in our faces."  
Arthur nodded his understanding and the rest of the trip to the throne room was silent._

_As Arthur came to the large oak doors he glanced at Leon and Merlin. They nodded and he slowly opened the doors._

_They at once saw Morgana, her slender figure stood calmly behind the throne and her fingers curled slightly around the top.  
"How pleasant to see you again, dear Brother. It really has been far too long." She looked up at them, a smirk on her lips.  
"Not long enough." Arthur stated. "What do you want Morgana? Why have you come here?"  
She smiled and her steely eyes turned teasing as she slowly stepped towards them. "I just wanted to talk. Really." She stopped when she noticed Leon and spoke to him directly. "Hello Sir Leon, I didn't notice you there." She waved her hand and Leon was thrown back through the door before it being locked shut. "That's better. Now we can talk with some privacy."_

_Arthur was torn between running to see if his knight was okay or rushing at Morgana, sword held high, even if he didn't have a chance against her magic. He was surprised when Merlin stepped forward, slightly in front of Arthur._

_"And what about me, Morgana?" His voice was cold, boarding on furious. Arthur had never heard his friend like that before. He glanced at Morgana to see nothing but pure hatred swimming in those crazed eyes, probably more hatred than she held with him. "Why do I get to stay?"_

_When she answered, she could barely control the anger behind her tone. "Oh believe me Merlin, one day you'll get what is coming for you. You have hurt so many dear to me, foiled so many plans to take what is rightfully mine and I hope when your end comes, it will be me that will be the cause." She smiled and took a step towards him as her eyes shone molten gold and Merlin was forced to his knees. She stood over him bringing her hand up to his neck, forcing him to look up at her. "But I believe that day is soon upon us."_

_Arthur watched with growing confusion gnawing at his insides. What was going on? Why was it that Merlin brought up more anger and hatred from Morgana than Arthur did? It was like they were in their own little world, both daring the other to do something more than threats with only their gazes. There was something big, something cackling in the air as the two glared at one another. Arthur was missing something, something huge and the throne room seemed to buzz with it._

_"I know." Two words. That was all it took for Morgana to break Merlin and have him slump against the floor. She smirked in victory and turned towards Arthur, a cruel smile on her lips. "Oh Arthur, how blind you have been."  
"What are you talking about?" He glanced between Morgana and Merlin, not missing the way Merlin kept his head bowed and his eyes shadowed.  
"Would you like to tell him, Merlin? Or shall I?" She outstretched her hand and her eyes glowed once again. _

_Arthur watched in horror as Merlin began to gasp and clutch at his throat. He began to slowly drift upwards, as if he were being pulled by the tiny strings of a puppeteer. His gasps filled Arthur's ears as Morgana began to clench her hand slowly, as if she were directly closing Merlin's windpipe.  
"Let him go Morgana!" Arthur bellowed, starting towards his crazed sister. "He has no part in your crazed plans!"  
Morgana glanced his way and Arthur found himself frozen on the spot, unable to lift a finger to save his friend. "Oh he has everything to do with my plans, dear brother."  
She turned her attention back to Merlin, his eyes glassy and his face a shade of sickly white. His fingers clawed desperately at his throat trying to weaken the forces that were pushed against him. Morgana smirked and let Merlin fall, hitting the solid floor with a bone crunching thud.  
He coughed loudly, still struggling to breath. "You will never win, Morgana." He throatily spat at her.  
Her cruelly playful expression morphed into cold fury in an instant. "You are wrong."_

_She flicked her wrist and sent Merlin flying across the room, crashing heavily into the golden throne and rolling off onto the floor seconds after.  
"MERLIN!" Arthur screamed and Morgana raised her hand towards him and Arthur felt his mouth glue shut.  
She stalked towards the limp heap that was Merlin and kicked his side so that he rolled over. "You will spill your secret, unfold the lies that will break the bond you have built upon them!"  
He looked up at her, his eyes cold and disinterested. "Do your worst Morgana. I have no idea what you are talking about."  
The windows shattered as Morgana once again flung Merlin's body across the room, slamming him into the heavy doors. She stalked quickly across the room, eyes amber in her fury, arm raised and menacing. "Blédan innoþas eac unáberendlic bréostwærc!"_

_It was silent for a moment, all that could be heard was Merlin's strangled breaths and his groans at his pain. Suddenly though, Merlin screamed. Arthur was shocked at the sheer intensity and his instincts to run to his friend became overwhelming. Why was Morgana hurting Merlin so? Merlin's blood curdling screams became gurgled and when Arthur noticed his face, he almost threw up. Merlin's mouth was spewing blood, lines of red dribbling slowly down his face from the corner of his eyes and his nose drowning his lips in the thick liquid. Morgana turned to Arthur and he felt his bonds release, his legs crumpling under him at the sudden weight. He quickly scrambled up and rushed over to his friend, no doubt concern and absolute terror written over his face. He knelt down next to Merlin and grabbed his shoulders, not caring about the blood being smeared across his hands and shirt.  
He tuned to Morgana, a desperate plea in his eyes. "Undo this! Reverse this spell!"  
She stepped back and shushed him, drinking in the sight of her nemesis in pain and dying, a maniac behind those pale emerald eyes. "Almost there."  
Arthur glared at her, tears springing his eyes. "Almost what!?"  
She smiled and then Arthur noticed something swim in her eyes, something akin to fear. "Behold, Arthur Pendragon, the man you thought you knew."_

_Arthur glanced down to see Merlin, shocked half to death when he saw not those sapphire blue eyes but the treacherous gold swimming before him. Merlin had stopped coughing and his the blood had stopped running. His eyes were wide and unseeing and Arthur was at once confused as to what was happening.  
"What did you do to him?" Arthur whirled around to Morgana. "Why are his eyes like that?!"  
She stepped forward. "I did nothing dear brother, I only prodded at the beast inside."  
"Merlin is no beast! He is as human as I am!" Arthur bellowed.  
"But that is where you are wrong brother."_

_He turned back to the body in his hands and stumbled back when the golden eyes snapped to him. The blood across Merlin's face was slowly retracing its way back into his body and he gasped loudly. Merlin shot up with speed that was inhuman, standing up within milliseconds and glaring with bright golden eyes. He seemed to grow taller, more intimidating as he took a step forward and Arthur scrambled to his feet._

_"How dare you! Morgana Pendragon, you have committed the act of treason against not only your kin but your superior!" Merlin's voice was dark, cold and dangerous. His eyes focused on Morgana and he dutifully ignored Arthur. "I am Emrys. I am the water that runs through the lake beds and the sun's rays that warms the lands. I am the wind that whistles through the trees and the fire that cackles in the forests. I am the land, the skies and the stars. I am connected to the earth, the magic woven through my being, and you _**dare **_try to destroy me!?"_

_Morgana smirked and outstretched her hand, and suddenly Arthur felt a strong tug in his gut that had him flying towards her. She whispered a few words and Arthur felt a hot burning sensation inside his chest and gasped for air.  
She then turned to Merlin. "You can't harm me Emrys. I have tied Arthur's life with the ties of my own. If you kill me, then you also kill him."  
Merlin looked thunderous, his eyes flickering black, gold and sometimes blue. "You don't think I can undo such a charm? Me?!"  
"Not without killing the only one who matters." She sneered and looked at Arthur. "Goodbye brother, no doubt I will see you again."  
Then she was gone, in a flash of light and a gust of wind. All that was left of her presence was the echoing sound of her goodbye._

_Arthur felt his bonds release and he slumped to the ground, breathing heavily and not daring to look up at his __**best friend**__. He could feel tears pooling in his eyes even when he tried to blink them away.  
"Arthur."  
Arthur whirled around at the call of his name, looking upon the normal Merlin once again. Every trace of gold had left his eyes.  
Arthur huffed a laugh, loud and bordering on maniac. "It was just an enchantment. Just some trick of sorcery."  
Merlin stepped forward a silent plea in his eyes. "Arthur. It was no trick."  
"Yes it was!" He stepped forward and clasped Merlin's shoulders. "You're normal again! It's alright! Everything will be fine and we can go back to normal!"  
"Arthur." He made to touch his arm but Arthur flinched back._

_"No! It was a trick!" Arthur was trying desperately to grasp to the threads of that possibility like his life depended on it. Admitting otherwise would just prove that Morgana was right and Merlin had betrayed him. "You wouldn't do that! You would never betray me! Morgana lies!"  
Tears started to pool in Merlin's bright eyes and he sunk to his knees. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I'm so sorry."  
Arthur stepped back. Morgana wasn't lying, it wasn't a trick that she cursed upon Merlin. Merlin had truly betrayed him, the one person he was certain wouldn't fall traitor, was hiding a secret the entire time.  
"How could you?" Arthur whispered, tears starting to fall down his cheeks.  
Merlin choked and looked up at him, his eyes blue and knowing and able to read Arthur like no one else. They were the eyes of his friend, his advisor but they were also the eyes of a sorcerer Arthur reminded himself. "Arthur, I'm sorry. Believe me when I say-"  
"Believe you?" Arthur stepped back again. "Why should I believe you? You have been lying to me, Merlin, lying for almost ten years!"  
Merlin sobbed quietly and hung his head. "I was born this way Arthur. I could no more stop being magic than you could stop breathing."_

_No. That was impossible. Sorcerers chose to study the magic that would roll through the land destroying everything in its wake. "Do you think me stupid Merlin? Sorcerers are not born magical, it is a choice."  
Merlin shuffled closer. "It wasn't for me. Please Arthur just believe me when I say that I have done nothing to hurt you. I am loyal to you only."  
Arthur stepped back away from Merlin's pleading. "Is that why you never told me!? It has been ten years Merlin, six of those I have been King and yet you still did not say a word. After I made that promise to the Druid's or even further back when I saved that druid boy, I would've thought you had more faith in me Merlin."  
Merlin was crying now, his pleading turning desperate. "I have wanted to tell you! All of these years!"  
"So why didn't you!?" Arthur began to feel the slight presence of anger coiling around in his stomach. "Of everyone in this Kingdom, I would never have thought you to be the next person to betray me."  
Merlin stood up, his eyes impossibly blue and shining with unshed tears. "I would never betray you Arthur! You are the most important person in my life!"  
Arthur stepped forward, his anger growing. "Not important enough to know the biggest part of you."  
"Arthur. I-"  
"No." He interrupted with a snap. "No more excuses Merlin. I have shared every part of myself with you, trusting you with secrets others do not even know I have. It saddens me more than I can say that you do not trust me in return."_

_Merlin was silent after that admission. It was only after a few minutes of echoing silence did Merlin speak up, his voice soft and submissive.  
"What will you do?"  
Arthur himself was unsure of that as much as anyone else. According to the law Merlin should be burned, or maybe beheaded, but Arthur couldn't do that to him.  
"Whatever betrayal you have committed Merlin, I cannot have you killed either way. But according to our laws, you cannot stay in Camelot-"  
"Arthur. No you-" He was looking desperate again.  
"So I, King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, hereby pass your sentence as follows-"  
"No Arthur, please. I have to stay, I-"  
Arthur continued on. "You Merlin, are to be banished from Camelot. To return will be on pain of death."  
It was silent for a few moments until Merlin let out a steady breath. "No."  
Arthur narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. "Excuse me?"  
Merlin straightened his shoulders and held his head high. "No."  
"So you disregard the order that your king gives you?" Arthur was getting desperate….. And angry. He didn't want to kill Merlin and banishing is the only other punishment suitable for the crime.  
Merlin stepped forward until they were almost nose to nose. "I haven't spent the better part of a decade keeping you safe from everything and everyone that happens to cross your path just to be kicked out for my troubles. No, Nuh Uhh. Just because you think I will go just to save my neck doesn't mean I will."  
"You will leave at first light or you die." Arthur gritted his teeth, barely able to hold his anger back.  
"Then I die." He whispered. "When are you going to get it through your thick skull, Arthur? I will always be by your side whether you want me or not. You are my best friend Arthur, and I will not abandon you when you need me by your side like always. That's where I belong."_

_Arthur stepped back and bowed his head. "I can't kill you Merlin. You are welcome to stay as I know it will be pointless to argue." Arthur could practically feel Merlin's smile and he looked up to meet the sorcerer's eyes. "But don't think that things can go back to the way they were."  
And just like that, Merlin's face shattered leaving him looking so utterly broken.  
"You will have a guard on you at all times and you are no longer needed to perform your duties as my manservant. You are to stay in the castle and away from the lower towns. But first, to pay for your lies and secrecy, you are to be led to the cells and kept chained by magical restraints. Understood?!"  
Merlin bowed his head, his face looking utterly defeated, and fell once more to his knees. "Yes milord."_

_It was barely audible around the chokes threatening to drown out his words. Arthur nodded and strode towards the oak wooden doors, a storm raging behind his eyes. He tugged the handle and the huge doors swooped open with a steady creak, finding Arthur face to face with his Knights of the Round Table._

_"Sire!" Leon exclaimed, relief evident on his face. "Are you-"  
Arthur held up his hand and silence fell. "I want you to take this man to the dungeons and lock him up with the magical restraints. Do not let him escape.  
They nodded and turned towards the pale, shaking figure upon the floor and recognised his immediately. "But that's-"  
Arthur barrelled his way through the knights, leaving them without an explanation or reason as to why he ordered such a thing. _

_"Oh no." Gwaine whispered and charged into the room, the knights following steadily and cautiously behind him. "He knows."  
The others, all at once, quickened their pace and kneeled beside the shaking servant.  
"Merlin?" Lancelot whispered. "What happened?"  
He sniffed and kept his head bowed. "Take me to the dungeons."  
Percival laid a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I'm sure is we talk to Arthur-"  
"No." Merlin interrupted. "The King has decided. I must follow his wishes."  
Gwaine tried to pull him up. "No. Arthur is your best friend. If we just explain who you are, then things will go back to normal. If we-"  
Gwaine was interrupted by Merlin knocking him down and the tapestries surrounding them were torn to shreds, Merlin's eyes blazing gold. "DON'T YOU SEE?! Things can't ever go back to normal! Arthur will never trust a word I ever say! It's better if I just do what he says." He paused and glared at each of the knights._

_Leon sighed and grabbed Merlin's shoulders. "Merlin, you are under arrest for practising magic and enchantment within the walls of Camelot."_

_With heavy hearts, the knights watched as Leon led Merlin out of the throne room and towards the dungeons._

Arthur's elder counterpart was visibly shaking by now, his hands fisted at his sides and the normally strong blue eyes were grey and saddened. All of the knights, both past and present, were watching him tell his story with such pity and sadness upon their features. For the future Knights, it was a look for a King who had tried his best and, on the way, lost his path. For the others, they were looking at a man they had yet to know but still they saw that same man shining through.

"Arthur," Morgana laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright."

Arthur nodded and continued.

*** _  
It had been a few days since Arthur had found out about the magic. His eyes were permanently stormy and he refused to utter a single word outside what was necessary for a King. Arthur knew the servants and subjects had started to murmur about his strange behaviour. He also knew that they were all acknowledging Merlin's absence. The word travelled pretty fast that something had happened to him and after 'The Incident' no one mentioned Merlin's name in front of Arthur in fear of being thrown into a door._

_Guinevere had tried talking to him but her patience only resulted in him throwing things around his chambers. The past days has resulted in twenty broken pots, sixteen smashed windows and a more brutal training for the knights than ever before._

_Not once did he go see the man chained up beneath his castle._

_The knights came to him one morning. The sun was hidden behind a thick grey cloud while the drizzle patted quietly unto the windows.  
Arthur spun around at the sound of clanking armour. "What is it?"  
Gwaine stepped forward, breathed in deep and. . . . . punched him in the face.  
Arthur crumpled back in surprise and stared at all of the knights pulling Gwaine and his smug grin out of the door. Arthur almost laughed at the sheer audacity but then it was quickly chased off by the returning knights nervous glances.  
"What is it? What do you want?" Arthur paid no heed to the blood dribbling across his lips.  
Leon stepped forward. "Sire-" he paused and licked is lips. "Sire, I believe you should go see Merlin."  
Arthur inwardly jolted at the mention of his once best friend. "I do not want to see him."  
Percival joined Leon. "Sire, we know how you must feel and we know he is the last person you want to see, but-"  
"But you have not seen him Sire." Lancelot took over. "He doesn't eat or sleep, Sire. He does no walking in his cell or demanding he see the King. He barely twitches Sire."  
Gwaine strode back through the door, his eyes glinting hatefully. "His skin is grey and his eyes are dulled. Thanks to you, _**Sire**_, my best friend won't talk to me anymore. He won't talk to anyone. He's lost everything that makes him Merlin." Gwaine breathed in and Arthur thought he was going to get punched again but what Arthur saw in Gwaine's eyes shocked him._

_Desperate pleading._

_"Please just-" Gwaine vaguely gestured to the door and Arthur swallowed. "If you can just let him talk to you. If you let him explain, you don't have to listen, but please just see him."_

_Arthur looked at each of his knights and then licked his lips. "I guess I could just listen."_

_All of the knights beamed at his words and Arthur couldn't deny the nervous jolt at seeing his friend, the sorcerer. _

_Arthur found himself being led down to the dungeons, his stomach doing flips in unison with his steps. Closer, closer. Closer towards a man he had been trying to stop thinking about. A friend who he had trusted above all.  
'A friend' his mind echoed. 'Who has lied every single waking moment.'  
Arthur shook his head to shoo the thought._

_Arthur stared anywhere but the way ahead, trying to avoid Merlin's sudden deterioration as long as possible. It was when he felt the knights push him down the damp hall leading to Merlin's cell, that Arthur swallowed and shakily strode toward the cell. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the knights were gone. Arthur silently thanked them, he didn't want-_

_Arthur's thoughts screeched to a halt at what he saw inside the cell.  
Merlin.  
Morgana.  
Kissing.  
He froze in place, watching with building anger as Morgana's hand ran through his hair and Merlin's hands tightened their grip on her waist. He was pushing against her, both of them lost within each other as the kissed deepened. As they parted, Arthur saw Morgana whisper something and Merlin's eyes shot up to see Arthur standing in front of them.  
Morgana smiled and pecked him on the lips, then glanced to Arthur and back again. "Goodbye my warlock."_

_In a flash she was gone, leaving Merlin and Arthur frozen where they stood and staring at each other.  
"What-"  
"Arthur I-"  
"-The Hell-"  
"I can expl-"  
"Was THAT!?" Arthur strode forward grabbing the rusted bars and shaking them until they rattled.  
Merlin stepped forward, a pleading in his eyes. "I couldn't help it! Please Arthur-"  
Arthur reached through and snagged Merlin's neckerchief, bringing him nose to nose, the bars being the only thing separating them.  
"You couldn't help __**betray **__me?! Again!" Arthur gritted his teeth against the pressure building behind his eyes. "How could you-with her-__**Morgana**__?! Wow Merlin, do you really hate me that much?!"  
Merlin's eyes narrowed and he in turn gripped Arthur's shirt in his hands. "How dare you. Don't you dare ever say that Arthur. Don't you dare." He let go of the now crumpled shirt and pushed Arthur's hand away. "I have lost so much for you Arthur Pendragon. I have lost so, so many people so I can watch over you, so I can keep you safe. I have abandoned so many __**good **__people just so you can stay breathing. So don't you dare say that I hate you because you know nothing of what I've done to keep you safe."_

_Arthur was struck numb with Merlin's outburst, but he could feel the anger and hurt still coiling in his stomach. "Then why!? Please explain to me Merlin because I am having a really hard time trying to see the positive side here." At Merlin's blank look, Arthur nodded. "Go on then."_

_The barest hint of a smile ghosted Merlin's lips and he took a deep breath. "Well. Ok so the first thing I should explain is why me and Morgana were- you know," he awkwardly gestured around the room. "Anyway. I need you to understand that I'm no regular sorcerer. I was born with magic, I have lived with it all my life-"_

_He glanced at Arthur and licked his lips. _

_"-and I would have a better chance at trying not to breathe than to stop using magic. It runs through my veins as blood runs through yours."  
Arthur shook his head and felt his jaw tighten as he stared glumly at the floor. "Why are you telling me this?!"  
"Because I need you to understand what these magical restraints do to me." His voice softened. "Look at me Arthur. Just look."_

_Arthur did what he asked and just looked. He instantly felt is stomach lurch in guilt as he looked upon the ashen face before him. Merlin's skin was stretched taught over unhealthily prominent cheekbones. Grey, sunken eyes looked at him from the dark circles surrounding them. Arthur knew Merlin was thin but he was never _**that thin**_. Even the smooth pallor of his skin was yellowing, and Arthur felt sick to the stomach._

_He felt a lump in his throat as he tried to speak. "Why are you so-you know?"  
Merlin smiled, it looked odd against the rest of his features. "Because the restraints have chained the one thing keeping me alive. I'm dying, Arthur. As we speak my heart falters just that much more. I can feel everything starting to fail, not used to being without the constant stream of magic."  
Arthur nodded, his tongue feeling like lead in his mouth.  
"And that is why the kiss happened."_

_At the mention of 'the kiss' Arthur's temper rose like a burning flame. Red, hot, angry. Merlin straightened as a result of the tight jaw and steeled eyes._

_"She just appeared, out of nowhere. I told her I wanted nothing to do with her, no matter what you were doing to me. She smirked and told me otherwise. She said she knew what the restraints were doing to me, she said she knew I would soon be on Death's door. She raised her arm and touched my face, her eyes glowing gold. I could feel it. I instantly felt the rush that only magic could bring and It started spiking along my skin, making my head buzz. And when her magic grazed mine, I just. . . lost control. I didn't mean for it to happen but it had been five days without magic and feeling that electrical buzz swimming under my fingers felt ethereal. Her magic was mixing with mine and when she kissed me both of us exploded. I'm sure that she felt just as out of control as I was but it didn't matter because it was breathtaking. And she pulled away, her eyes dark and slightly confused spiking my skin where she touched. She whispered to me in my ear. 'Let's see you get out of this Warlock' she said and that is when I saw you."_

_Arthur's eyes were a cold fury. "How could you?! She's tried to kill me! She betrayed us all and you blame it on 'magic'. How do I know this won't happen again?! How do I know she can't use this against you?!"  
Merlin stepped forward again. "Arthur. It wasn't good I know that but-"  
"Wasn't good?! Merlin you were being magic-seduced and you let it happen!" Arthur bellowed.  
"You don't understand Arthur! I'm dying! That magic was calling to me, I couldn't help it! It was instinct."  
Arthur shook his head and shook the bars again. "Instinct! How do I know you won't act on _**instinct **_again!"  
"I don't know Arthur?! You have to trust me, I-"_

_"Prove it."  
Merlin stared at him, hope swimming in his eyes. "What?"  
"I said prove it." Arthur took a breath and met Merlin's gaze. "Prove that you are loyal to only me by performing a simple task." He gestured for Merlin to come closer and he did._

_Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear, noticing how his expression changed. He retreated back and stared down those fearful eyes._

_"You will do the task I have set or you will be banished." Arthur stated, his face schooled into a careless expression.  
Merlin shook his head and stepped forward once again. "I can't do that Arthur. There will be dangerous repercussions, things that we could have never expected."  
"I don't care. You must be a powerful sorcerer judging by the way you talk so my challenge will be a walk in the park." Arthur turned, ready to plaster on a smile for his knights. "I shall get the guards to unlock you and bring you to my chambers. Prove to me Merlin, prove that you are no threat to Camelot."_

_And Arthur strode off towards the steps leading out, unknowing to the fact he had just sealed the fate of his kingdom._

_ ***  
_Both Arthur and Morgana were seated and shaking by now. Arthur watched as they struggled to sit still.  
Arthur spoke up, trying to ignore the squirming in his gut. "What did you ask him to do?"  
He opened his eyes and stared sadly at Arthur. "I asked him to take away Morgana's hate."

_After Arthur had given Merlin instructions as to what he was supposed to do, he watched as he rode away on horseback, praying that a second party would return with him. _

_It ended up being three nights time when a horse returned back into the citadel, the click-clack of hooves echoing off the cold stone. Arthur was sitting in his chambers when the doors were knocked in. He was up in an instant, sword drawn and ready for trouble. He most certainly didn't expect to come face to face with those pale green eyes, wide an fearful. _

_Arthur stepped back, sword held high. " Morgana?"  
She pushed her knotted hair from her face and fell to her knees. "Arthur, Arthur I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I do not mean you any harm, I swear. Please Arthur you must let me speak with you."  
Arthur lowered his sword but kept it gripped tightly. "What do you wish to say?"  
"It's Merlin, Arthur." She choked around a sob.  
Arthur at once rushed over. "What is it? I'm guessing he was successful."  
She nodded. "He was, but. . ." She paused and stared straight into Arthur's eyes. "But he won't be coming back."  
Arthur blanched. "What do you mean? He has to come back now that he's proven-"  
Morgana shook his shoulders roughly. "No Arthur. He's gone, Merlin is gone."  
"What do you mean __**gone**__?" Arthur in turn grabbed her shoulders.  
"All the hate-I can't believe he did it-why did he-it just disappeared!" She was choking on her sobs and tears.  
"Morgana!" Her distracted gaze snapped to him. "What happened to Merlin?"  
She breathed in deep. "He took my hate away. He just sucked it out of me, in just a blink of an eye."  
"Well I asked him-"  
"No!" Morgana shushed him. "He took my hate away, but it had to go somewhere, so it did. It went to the nearest desirable option. . ."  
Arthur's gut was beginning to fill with dread.  
"All that hate, all that darkness, was concentrated into Merlin."_

_Arthur sucked in a breath. "But Merlin is Merlin! He can't hate-"_

_He was interrupted by a loud roar, a loud and cackling voice following it. "Arthur Pendragon! Come say hello to my pet!"  
To Arthur, the voice was so familiar yet so foreign but still he recognised it. "No."_

_He rushed towards the courtyard, now filled with the screams of his people. The first thing he saw was a large, scaly clawed foot. Arthur realised it was joined to the body of a dragon. Not any dragon but the dragon he supposedly killed two years ago._

_"Ahh!" The mocking voice called from somewhere above the dragon's head. "The high and mighty king joins us." A black cloaked figure softly drifted down, a wooden staff in his hands and his eyes bright gold. "How is the King of Camelot doing?"  
Arthur strode forward, sword once again held high. "I want you to release whatever spell you have put on my manservant!"  
Merlin stepped forward his eyes glinting in the moonlight. "I am under no spell, Arthur, I am simply embracing my other side. The side no one sees, the side no one know existed."  
Arthur stepped forward as a heavy silence fell on every living thing. He found out as he turned that everyone was frozen, watching their king and is manservant confront each other. "What have you done to them?!"  
Merlin smirked and waved his arm, raising his eyes so blue met on blue. "Nothing __**harmful**__, I assure you."  
"Tell me wh-" Arthur then realised he was also stuck, his feet frozen to the stone beneath. "What have you done?! Where is my manservant!?"  
Suddenly, Arthur found himself nose to nose with the being who challenged him. "I am your manservant Arthur."  
Arthur shook his head. "No. Whatever you are, you're not my friend. He doesn't act this way, he's not like this."  
"Like I said!" He yelled, stepping back to raise his arms. "This is just me embracing my __**bad **__side. I don't even know who I am. Do you?"  
A dark feeling swallowed Arthur whole. He really didn't know._

**OH MY GOD! *GASP* WE FINALLY KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! BUT THE STORY IS NOT OVER YET MY READERS! I STILL HAVE A FEW TWISTS UP MY SLEEVE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	14. You Don't Know

**Chapter 12**

**HEY SO I PRETTY SURE THIS WILL BE THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER FOR MY FIRST STORY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW LIKE ALWAYS! ENJOY CHAPTER 12**

_"No." Arthur choked around a sob. "I don't know you."  
Merlin smiled and stepped towards him, his hand caressing his jaw. "See? You have no idea, just as I thought. You don't know a thing about me."  
Arthur tried to inch back when Merlin's eyes turned dangerous.  
"I could easily be. . ." He suddenly vanished, his once solid body turned to smoke. "A ghost."  
All of a sudden, Arthur felt a tight clench in his lungs making him cry out in pain.  
"A thing of nightmares, raised back from the dead to kill the king." Another squeeze, inching closer to his heart.  
Arthur then felt a strong presence behind him, nails digging so deep in his shoulders that blood was dribbling down his arms.  
"I could be. . ." One of the paled hands twisted to his chest and clawed its way through the flesh, only leaving a large gash and Arthur screaming as he felt the inhuman hands scar him. ". . A vampire. A creature of the night, a son of the darkness. Living forever and eternity searching for its next kill." Arthur felt a searing pain from his neck, hot and burning. Tears began pooling behind his eyes as the canines dug deeper into his neck. He could feel his blood being forcefully drawn from him in a steady yet sickening rhythm.  
Once again the solid pressure disappeared and Arthur found himself swimming in pitch black. He tried to move his limbs but they were frozen in place even as the loss of blood began to make him dizzy.  
"I could even be a shadow." Something then forced itself down Arthur's throat, climbing its way throughout his body. "I could be nothing but an opposite of light, the thing people fear to walk through when it's dark."  
A loud and humourless chuckle erupted from everywhere as Arthur struggled to fight against the surrounding blackness.  
"I could be the thing that moved in the corner of your eye, or even the creature hiding under your bed. For all you know I could be the thing lurking at the bottom of a lake and the serpent coiled up in a mountain cave." Another cruel laugh emitted from right in front of him and Merlin emerged from the dark. "And yet, you still trust me."_

_Arthur found himself able to move and he stepped forward, his knees buckling under the stress of his still bleeding wounds. "I know you, Merlin. I may not know all of you, but I know the important bits."  
He lifted his head to see the figure in front of him falter. "I know that you grew up in a tiny village with a mother who cared. I know that you care much more for equality than riches and I know that you will do anything to help a good person. I know how much you believe in me, and besides what I have said I __**know**__ that you're still in there. Please?" Arthur felt his vision waver. "Please come back to us Merlin."  
There was a silence. A long awaited silence that drew Arthur's hopes up. He heard footsteps and didn't jump out of his skin when a hand touched his shoulder. It wasn't dangerous or menacing, but soft and gentle. Fingers traced across his shoulders and the figure bent down so his lips were near Arthur's ear.  
"Arthur." The voice was soft, apologetic and so __**Merlin**__. "Arthur."  
Arthur hummed when he felt a smile tug at his lips.  
"Arthur." There was another pause and the next word was whispered so quietly that Arthur had to strain to hear it. _

_"No."_

_And just like that the figure was laughing again as Arthur's stomach plummeted. He'd tried , tried so hard to get him back but it didn't work. Merlin was gone.  
He could hear the insane smirk in Merlin's voice. "Did I get you?" He cackled. "I bet you thought you did it. I bet you thought you saved me. Well-" The voice was back next to his ear. "You can't get everything."  
And just like that, Arthur was back on his feet, frozen still as the dark slowly drew away.  
"I want you to know, Arthur Pendragon, I want you to understand that it was you who made me like this. It'll be all your fault when this god forsaken kingdom falls and your people are slaughtered, one by one. I want you to blame yourself forever and a day that it was you, of high and mighty king of Camelot, that killed your best friend. Killed his will, his spirit and his soul leaving him nothing but this." He stared right into his eyes. "You're the man who destroyed me. And I shall take much pleasure in killing you."_

_His eyes blazed gold and Arthur felt his windpipe close up. He started gasping and clutching his throat once he realised he was unfrozen. He fell to his knees and shut his eyes against the reddening around the edges. A sudden howl of pain caught is attention and he looked up to find Merlin swaying on the spot, a look of shock on his face and a sword through his heart. Arthur felt his throat open and he gulped the air through his burning lungs, while watching Merlin collapse to the cobbled ground. Arthur's eyes widened when he saw Morgana, clutching a shining sword smothered in the warlock's dark blood._

_He coughed and her eyes snapped to him, wide eyed and fierce. She ran over, letting her sword drop to the ground with an echoing clang as she fell to her knees beside him.  
"Look at your wounds. Oh my goodness, Arthur." Arthur looked into her eyes, no longer insane and cold but soft and worried. "Let me heal you."  
Arthur sputtered around the blood starting to clog up his throat. He could feel his heart get weaker the beats losing their strength. "Morgana-" He gasped. "What-how-Merlin?"  
She shook her head. "He will come back to his body soon, we must find a place for him."  
"No us-you-Camelot-safe-" He tried to push her but his limbs felt heavy, and his eyes began to droop.  
He faintly heard whispers of a foreign language as he sank deeper into the void that was swallowing him whole. At last he felt his breath cease and he was completely engulfed, he would be at peace at last. _

_But then there was a light and Arthur was being drawn towards it, a pull he could not resist. He tried to avoid it, he tried to dodge it and sink back to nothingness but it was no use. First his feet then knees were swallowed then he began to hear a voice, her voice. He could hear his sister's pleading voice pulling him out of the bleak void and when his whole body had disappeared through the light, he felt himself breathe once again._

_Arthur felt under him. Solid stone. He looked up at Morgana and smiled when he realised he was no longer in any pain. He laughed and tackled her into a hug, her breath ghosting his neck.  
"Morgana!" He laughed and let her go. "Thankyou! I can't believe you did it!"  
She laughed and then turned a worrisome glance to the figure lying motionless and bleeding on the ground._

_At once Arthur was plummeted into a state of despair. What had he done? How could he have done that, made his best friend like that?! Was he still alive? Could he be saved? All of these questions were buzzing around his head like an inferno. He scrambled up and lunged for the body of his friend. He felt tears start to fall as he stared into the vacant grey eyes, and felt a tidal wave of emotion hit him in the gut.  
"Me-Merlin?" He croaked. "Merlin, come back to us. Please, I need you back here. Stop pretending Merlin. Stop it, just stop it and wake up. I don't care if you have magic or if you aren't who you say you are just please, __**please **__come back to me."  
He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Morgana's face, pitied and sad. "He's not dead, Arthur."  
A spike of hope rose in his chest. "So-so he can come back?"  
Morgana knelt next to him and stroked his hair. "No, Arthur. He is still alive but __**Merlin **__is dead. This man is but a shrivelled and dangerous copy of the man we used to know. In this state, he is a danger to everyone in your kingdom and the lands beyond. We must not let him free."  
Arthur looked up at her face, also wet from shed tears and found himself nodding. "I understand."  
Morgana nodded and pulled him up. "Go and see your wife, Arthur. No one but her and the knights can recall tonight's events, I will take care of everything."_

_And that night a witch_ _built a prison, a broken king cried to his queen, a small group of knights were silent and detached and a sword named Mordred was left on the cobbled courtyard below._

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I QUITE LIKE THE WAY IT TURNED OUT AND I HOPE YOU GUYS DID TOO! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW LIKE ALWAYS! SEE YOU GUYS FOR CHAPTER 13!**


	15. Fate Ends, The Stories Tell

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER OF YE HAVE LITTLE FAITH AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT IT ANY UNIVERSE OWN MERLIN!**

**Chapter 13**

Arthur and his knights were frozen to their chairs staring hopelessly at a pained king and a sobbing witch.  
"But how-why did-what happ-" Arthur was at a loss for words and the ones he could salvage together were choked.  
At seeing their king in distress the knights jumped in. Leon spoke first. "But how did he survive?"  
Morgana laughed humourlessly. "Emrys, dear knights, means _immortal _in Druid tongue. He survived because he was not born to die."  
There was a long silence after that particular proclamation.  
The king sighed and rubbed is eyes. He looked miserable. "Now that you have heard my tale, learned it was indeed my fault, I wish that you leave me in peace."

And suddenly Arthur and both groups of knights found themselves back in the throne room, all quiet and sullen. The silence was deafening, for something so quiet it spoke an age about the previous conversation. Arthur was looking at each of the knights faces, watching their expressions and trying to figure out if they were as shocked and numb as he was.  
"You need to speak." Arthur recognised the voice as Morgana's. He looked at her. "You need to talk about it."  
Arthur felt his shoulders sag as he opened his mouth. "I ca-can't. I don't have any words."  
Lancelot stepped forward his face pale and eyes dull. "This is the perfect time to find some."  
"How can I?" Arthur shot back, his temper rising. "How can I explain how I feel about myself practically killing my best friend?! How can I find the words to say that I feel so disgusted with myself right now that I would rather die than have to face my life again!? How am I supposed to talk about the fact that I will never be able to look at Merlin the same way again!? How can you expect me to because I SIMPLY CAN'T! THERE IS NO WORDS! My chest aches and my stomach is in knots because of how guilty I feel! You can't ever hope to feel what I feel right now! My best friend is gone because I couldn't get over being lied to! And you have no idea how hard it will be to look him in the eye every single day and not seeing what I turned him into!"

Arthur took a deep breath, letting his fury out in strangled gasps. Morgana tearfully smiled and gestured for her knights to follow her out of the large oaken door, they followed silently.

Arthur turned to his knights, waiting for one of them to snap back at him. But they didn't. Arthur was grateful and a little surprised when they each nodded at him and lay down on the wooden floors ready for sleep. After a moment, six sleeping mats and blankets appeared and Arthur let himself drop to the comfort of sleep, soon followed by his knights.

Their dreams filled with blood, home and the one face they would never forget.

They woke the next morning to the sound of warning bells clashing against each other, their symphonies crying danger and death. Arthur and the knights sprung out of their slumber, every one of them racing towards the giant doors. Arthur could hear screaming women and the frantic souts of the guards. Something bad had happened.

With little conversation, Arthur and his knights rushed around the castle until they came to a large mass of servants and guards alike. They were all trying to catch a peek into the room and Arthur soon recognised it as the King's chambers.  
He summoned as much strength as he could muster and bellowed loudly. "Everyone!" All eyes turned to him in surprised gasps. "Step aside and would you please get back to work."  
They did as they were ordered. He may not have been their proper King but he was still above them.

Arthur pushed past the servants to enter a room surrounded with despair. There was blood everywhere. On every wall, every corner and every piece of furniture. The pillows were ripped and feathers were layered across the flagstones.  
"What-" Arthur's words died in his throat as he spotted the pale and lifeless figure on the bed.

The King sported his now blood red crown and his neck was distorted sickeningly. His eyes were wide and haunted, no doubt stuck from staring at his attacker. His chest was slashed and it only took a moment for Arthur to realise the flesh had been cut into an 'E'.

Arthur looked up to see Morgana silently staring at the bloodied figure on the bed. She met his gaze and burst into tears.  
"I don't know how! It was impossible! I never-it was impenetrable-I'm so sorry!" She gasped in a lungful of air as she softly cradled her brothers cold-stone hand.  
Arthur stepped forward, only to sink to his knees. He couldn't feel anything, his whole being was struck-numb. His knights were silent behind him, save for a few choked coughs and sputters.  
"Who did it?" Asked Leon, his voice scratchy.  
Morgana wailed and cried. "It was Merlin!" That shocked them into silence. "He escaped, and I don't know how! He used the weapon I used to stab him all those years ago. A sword named Mordred!"

A cruel laugh echoed from around them. "Your king is gone, Witch. His kingdom will fall, crumbling to ruins."  
Morgana glared all around her, murder present in her green eyes. "How dare you! You were meant to protect him! You killed the one man who could save us all!"  
Another laugh. "Oh but apparently there is more than one King in this room."  
Morgana shot a look towards Arthur, horror flashing over her features. "No you will not get him!"

Arthur understood the implications that he was next to die but he couldn't feel scared or worried about it. He couldn't feel much of anything anymore. He felt like a part of him had died while being there and he welcomed death.

There was another humourless laugh and Morgana's eyes flashed gold.

Arthur's brain was whirring at speeds none could grasp and he felt himself sway. It was only when he heard Gwaine swear and felt his head crack against the stone floor that Arthur realised he had collapsed. He let himself fall to the void of sleep, wanting to think of nothing else.

Arthur woke to a cool cloth being dabbed against his forehead. He groaned when he felt the throb of a headache taking over.  
"Arthur."  
Arthur bolted up at the voice. "Merlin?!"  
Merlin jumped back off the bed, a storm blazing behind his eyes. "Where the hell have you been!? You go to the tavern and next minute you're missing for five days!"  
Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Merlin shushed him.  
"Do you know how worried everyone has been!? And don't think you'll be getting away with half excuses you prat because you need to tell me where you have been!?" He paused and glared at Arthur. "Well?"

There was long silence.  
"Honestly? I can't remember."

And so fate was set in stone once again and the story would be played and acted out like it was before. Over thousands of years, books and stories would tell the story differently. They would say that the young Warlock was the King's protector from then until forever, when actually he was the cause of his downfall. They would say that the witch locked Emrys away so she could kill the king but really, she imprisoned him to keep the king safe. And they would say that a Druid named Mordred would be the King's end, when it was just the name of the blade.

Those stories would tell the legend as best as they could but they never got to the underlining emotions. The books say it was Mordred that caused Arthur's death and physically he did, but the cause for Arthur's _downfall _was something that occurred long before.

He lost the man who had stuck by him.

He lost a best friend.

He lost a brother.

And that's what really killed him.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! WE HAVE REACHED THE END AT LAST! I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED READING AS MUCH AS I HAVE ENJOYED WRITING! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
